


Somebody To Love | Brian May

by TunaDiamond



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brian May has a new girlfriend, Cunnilingus, Deacury, F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Maylor - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pahn - Freeform, Queen AU, Roger Taylor has a crush on Brian May's girlfriend, Sex, Smut, Taycury, maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaDiamond/pseuds/TunaDiamond
Summary: Elle Pratchett is struggling with revising for her upcoming exams when a man comes up to her. The two get close, and quickly become something more than friends.Their relationship moves so quickly that is almost doomed from the start... or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad.com, my username is the same on there.

For the umpteenth time that evening, I put my head in my hands and tried to tell myself that I could get through these exams.

_ They're just exams, Elle. They don't spell the rest of your life. You can do this _ .

Except they did spell the rest of my life - if I failed these exams then I would be kicked out of university, and I'd have to go back to my parents, who I hated with every soul and fiber of my being.

I let out a quiet sob and quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed by the sound - I was in the middle of a library - it was two in the morning - I  _ had  _ to be quiet. I wasn't the only one studying. Taking my head out of my hands, I looked around the room at my fellow students, all of them poring over textbooks.

"Excuse me?" I jumped at the feeling of somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turned, ready to give them an earful for disturbing my silent sob party... but stopped myself. The man in front of me was gorgeous - long brown curls, hazel eyes, a kind smile and an amazing bone structure. "Are you okay?"

"I..." I trailed off, unsure if it was his beauty that had stunned me into silence, or the fact that I couldn't tell him the truth - no, I was not okay.

"I'm Brian May." He slid into the seat beside me, a hand still on my shoulder. "I think we have astrophysics together?"

"Brian..." I said, the name sounding incredibly familiar - but surely I would have noticed if this beautiful man was in my class? "Yes, your name sounds familiar," I told him honestly, "but I don't know if we have astrophysics together." I paused, "especially since I don't study astrophysics."

Brian reddened, and I couldn't help but giggle quietly. "I'm so sorry, you must think me such an idiot, I -"

"Do we have astronomy together?" I asked him, ignoring his words. I wouldn't give them credit by denying them. Once a month, the astrophysics class and the astronomy class got together to study the night sky. "I study astronomy."

"We might do," Brian said thoughtfully, "are you under the stars tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday?" He nodded.

"Well, technically today is Saturday. It's two in the morning." 

I smiled at Brian. "Yeah, I am."

"Perhaps you'd like to accompany me?" He asked, sounding like he was extremely nervous. "I mean, we're here now, right?"

His nervousness was adorable, and he was gorgeous, and I wanted to spend more time with Brian, so my answer yes, of course. "Brian," I said, putting a hand over his, which was now resting on the table. I startled him so much that he became silent. "I'd love to accompany you to astronomy tonight."

"Good," he smiled, "are you studying for the astronomy final now?" I nodded. "Would you like some help?"

" _ You  _ know astronomy?" I asked in a surprised, disbelieving tone of voice.

Brian shrugged. "Not really, but I'm rather good at astrophysics, and I think the two are a little bit similar - and whatever we don't know, we can look up, okay?" I nodded, smiling at him.

"Thank you so much," I replied, still not moving my hand from his. Brian didn't make a move to change our hands' position either, so I went a step further, daring to lace my fingers with his. Brian sucked in his breath and watched my face whilst I fixed my gaze on our hands, now entwined. "I'm Elle, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, I ran into Brian again, completely by coincidence. I was sitting on the grass at Imperial College, reading my favourite book,  _Little Women_ , by Louise May Alcott, and I heard a very loud "well that's fucking  _great_ , Roger!"  
I looked up in surprise, as did several other people, and saw Brian glaring at a blonde man. "We can't all fuck around like you, Bri! Some of us actually have to  _work_ to get our grades!" And with that, the blonde man turned and stormed off. Brian crossed his arms against his chest like a petulant child and looked around him to see exactly how many people were watching - the answer was quite a lot - though they very quickly went back to their varying activities.

I shut my book and shoved it into my plain, nondescript messenger bag. I stood up and hurried over to Brian, who hadn't noticed my presence. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. "Jesus!" He exclaimed when he saw me. " _Elle_?" He sounded surprised to see me.

"Hey, Bri," I said, trying out the nickname and quickly deciding that I liked it. "You look stressed... are you okay?"

He sighed and put a hand to his face. "Just my jackass of a best friend," he shrugged, "he's really stressing me out, y'know? He keeps telling me that I'm lucky because I'm smart, and that he has to work in order to stay in university - well I do too, y'know? And everytime I tell him that, he just doesn't believe me, and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh," I said, "do you, um, maybe want to go get some coffee or something?"  
"Coffee?" Brian echoed in surprise.

"Yeah," I answered, "it's a hot drink made from beans of the same name, and it comes in different flavours and it tastes different depending on -"  
"I know what coffee is, Elle," Brian answered, grinning at me. His tone implied that his answer should have been obvious.

"Oh."

"I'm just surprised that you'd want to be seen with  _me_." He looked around again, his chocolate brown curls following his movement. "After what just happened, I mean."

I smiled at him, linking my arm with his. Brian looked down at our arms in surprise. "Brian," I said, "at the moment, you're my best friend."

Brian's face softened. "That's kind of sad." He said kindly, "do you not have any other friends?"  
"I had one," I told him, "but she, um..." I bit my lip, unsure of how to explain it, "let's just say that her feelings for me were unrequited, and she couldn't deal with that."  
"Oh." It was now Brian's turn to be awkward.

"So," I said, "coffee?"  
"Sounds great." I led him towards my favourite coffee shop in the world.

* * * * *

I slid into a booth, and Brian sat in the chair opposite me. "So," Brian said, taking his coat off and hanging it on the back of his chair, "you come here often?"  
I giggled, unable to stop myself. He blushed, looking embarrassed. Oops, I didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable.  _Nice going, Elle_ , I thought to myself. Trying to resurrect the comfortable feelings between the two of us, I said, "you don't need to try the corny pickup lines on me, Brian, y'know? You already got me."  
"Got you?" He echoed in surprise, and a hint of... dare I say it... disbelief? "Whatever do you mean?"

Thank God for the waitress, who came over to us at that exact moment, and saved me from answering. "Um, a cappuccino," I told her, "a slice of carrot cake and a small pot of cream." I looked at Brian, "what do you want?"  
"Um," he looked at the menu quickly, trying to make up his mind, but gave up when he saw that the waitress was impatiently tapping her foot against the original wooden flooring of the little shop just a few blocks away from Imperial College. "The same as you."  
"Add it to my tab," I told the waitress, who shrugged and walked off towards the kitchen to fulfill our order.

"Tab?" Brian echoed in an almost impressed tone of voice, "just how often  _do_ you come here?"

I giggled again, though this time not at his terrible pickup line. "Probably two or three times a week - I usually pay the tab on the last Thursday of the month, because that's when I get paid."  
"Well I'm more than happy to pay for this," Brian told me sweetly, "I've got money -"  
"I don't doubt it," I told him, "but I want to do this one nice thing for you... please?" I flashed him an irresistible smile, and Brian melted right in front of me.  
"O-okay."

During the two hours that we sat in the small coffee shop, Brian and I talked about everything we possibly could think of - our fears, our hopes, our dreams. Our jobs, our hobbies...  
"I play guitar," Brian told me, taking a sip from the second coffee which he had ordered. 

"Guitar?" I echoed in surprise. He nodded, his curls bouncing up and down on top of his head. "Are you any good?"

"A lot of people say I am," he answered, "but I think that I could always make room for improvements."

"I bet you're a God." I told him, not thinking about what I was saying.

Brian spluttered his coffee over the table between us, and a little bit went on the saucer which my teacup was resting on. I looked at him teasingly, a grin spreading from ear-to-ear. "G-God?" He stuttered.

I nodded. "Yeah. That mythical dude that everyone believes in?"

Brian chuckled. "You should be careful who you say that around," he scanned the people in the shop to see if anybody was listening to our conversation, "or you might end up in Hell with the devil himself."  
Now it was my turn to laugh, "you believe in the devil? In God? In Heaven and Hell?"

"Of course not," Brian said, sitting back in his chair, "but I would be interested to know what your thoughts on the subject are."

"I think that everybody who believes in a God is delusional," I told him honestly, not mincing my words, "I think that we're all here because we evolved, and that one day we'll die, and there'll be nobody left to remember us, and it won't matter whether we're in Heaven, Hell, or the ground."

"I want to be remembered," Brian said quietly, looking into my brown eyes.  
"And you will." I reached across the table and took his hands in my own. I don't know why, but it felt like something I had to do. His hands were soft and a little cold. "Whether it be for your work in astrophysics, or your insane guitar skills."  
"Insane guitar skills?" Brian echoed. "Nobody has ever said that about me before."

"Then I'm ahead of the trend," I smiled at him, and he smiled back. It felt like we really had a bond. "I really enjoyed this date with you, I -"  
I realised what I had said, and apparently, so had he. We sat in silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other.

"A  _date_?" Brian echoed in surprise. "Is that what this was?"  
"I..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Not initially," I told him. "It was just supposed to be about you feeling less stressed..." I trailed off again, "but it feels like a date, doesn't it?"

Brian nodded slowly, "hmm," he hummed in agreement. "In that case," he paused, "I know that I asked you yesterday, but I'd like to ask you again officially."

"Brian?" I asked in confusion."  
Brian cleared his throat and smiled at me, "would you care to accompany me to tonight's astronomy/astrophysics class under the stars - as a date?"  
I smiled, unable to tell him how happy his words had made me. I nodded and he grinned, squeezing my hands, which were now laced with his own. "I'd love to," I told him honestly, "could you pick me up later?"

"Could we not simply go now?" He looked at the clock on the wall behind the front counter, "it starts in two hours, but we could float around for a little bit -"  
"I have to get ready!" I told him excitedly. "I want to look my best for you, don't I?"  
Brian blushed. "You'll look lovely no matter what," he was sincere, I knew that, "but of course I will pick you up later." He paused, "should I go home and get changed to?"

I nodded, "I hear that tonight will be chilly anyway."  
Brian and I stood up in unison. "For you, my dear," he said, "I will go home and prepare a picnic."

I smiled. I loved picnics! "I can't wait," I told him honestly.

"And I will bring us a blanket and a thermos of tea."

"Sounds perfect," I told him, "and don't forget a coat, Brian, I'd hate for you to get cold."

Brian nodded, leading me out of the shop, "I won't forget a coat, I promise."

 


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell echoed throughout my flat, and my heart began to beat very quickly in anticipation. Brian was  _here_. He was standing just outside of my door - we were going on a date. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my brown woolen trench coat (it was going to be cold tonight, apparently) from the coat rack and slid it on before opening the door.

"You look lovely," Brian said by way of a greeting. 

I giggled, "you haven't even had a chance to look at me yet," I paused, "I might be the ugliest girl in the world right now."  
"Well now I know that  _that_ is not possible," he smirked, looking me up and down, ensuring that I saw him do so, "you're the most beautiful girl in the world, for sure."  
I blushed, already knowing that, like earlier, our date would go well. "Shall we go?" I asked him. Brian nodded and smiled at me.

"I have the picnic in the car."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "the tea!" I rushed into the kitchen and picked up the thermos of tea which I had preferred earlier. Brian was standing by the door of my flat, laughing a little at me. I didn't mind.

"Are you ready now, my dear?" He asked me.

I nodded, smiling at him. I took his hand in my own, and Brian looked at me in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected me to be so bold - neither had I, to be honest.

 

Brian drove us to the university, and we parked just a few metres away from where we were supposed to be meeting the rest of our classes. We walked towards our classmates, hand in hand, Brian was carrying the picnic basket in one hand and in my other hand I was carrying the thermos of tea and under my arm I was also carrying the picnic blanket.

A few people looked at us in surprise when they saw that our hands were laced together, but Brian and I didn't care. We simply stopped a meter or so away from the last of our classmates, and I reluctantly let go of Brian's hand, handing him the thermos to hold whilst I laid the blanket out. I sat down on it, taking the thermos from him and putting it down beside me before I took his hand and gently pulled him down so he was sitting beside me.

Brian chuckled softly at my eagerness to have him beside me. He was rather adorable.

He opened the picnic basket and got out the food that he had prepared; sandwiches, biscuits, some sort of quiche, and an entire cake.

"Cake?" I said in surprise. It was iced, and look extremely tasty.

"I stopped by my parents' house after I left you earlier," he explained, "and well, my mother is a keen baker - she said that if I didn't take it then it would simply go to waste, and I was brought up to not waste food."  
"As was I." I told him, smiling. "It looks delicious - what flavour is it?"

"Plain," Brian answered, "with fresh cream in the middle and lemon flavoured royal icing on the top."

"I cannot wait to eat it - please thank your mother for me."  
"I will," he promised, "and the sandwiches are cucumber and ham. Is that okay?"  
"My favourite." I assured him, and I wasn't lying. My grandad had often made my brother and me ham and cucumber sandwiches when we were little. The combination brought back happy memories - memories which I hoped to one day share with Brian.

"Mr May? Miss Pratchett? Could you please not have a conversation whilst I am talking?" We hadn't realised that Brian's professor, Steven Jordan said. I blushed, not having noticed that the man had started speaking. He continued, "and as I was saying, "a wide array of instruments is used to observe heavenly bodies today. These instruments include optical telescopes which are used to magnify objects that emit visible light..."

"Ham and cucumber," Brian said thoughtfully, leaning closer to me and whispering into my ear, "it's an uncommon combination - why is it your favourite?"

I thought for a second, wondering if the true reason was something that I really wanted to tell Brian about. I decided rather quickly that yes, it was. "My grandad used to make it for my brother when we were little," I told him, "we were close to him - me especially - and then he died when I was about fifteen. It broke my heart, and I guess ham and cucumber sandwiches just remind me of better times, y'know?"  
He nodded. "My grandma used to make them for me," he told me quietly, watching the professor to see if he was watching us, "that's why I like them. She lived with us for a little while, and I had them everyday for lunch... and then yeah, she died." He bit his lip, "and it broke me."

"I guess we're quite similar then, aren't we?" I replied quietly, lacing my hand, which was resting between us, with his. Brian smiled at me and began to rub the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb. 

"And now," Professor Jordan said, "if you'd all lay back and look at the sky. You can very clearly see the 'Great Rift' in the Milky Way." Brian and I laid back slowly, him hitting the floor first.

As my head made contact with something, I was surprised to find that it was not hard like I had expected the ground to be, but rather... soft. I turned onto my side and looked into Brian's eyes. He was smiling at me, barely visible in the darkness of the night sky, illuminated only by the stars and the few lights which were on in the buildings surrounding us.

"I'm quite fond of you, Elle Pratchett." Brian said quietly.

"Brian May," I replied, unable to stop myself from smiling, "I'm quite fond of you too -"  
"Miss Pratchett!" Professor Jordan snapped. "Could you please answer the question?"

"Q-question?" I echoed, sitting up slowly and looking at the professor, who was standing above me. Brian watched silently.

"Yes, Elle." He sighed, facepalming. "A question. Do you suppose that if a GRB were to occur, say, 1000 light-years from the earth, the gamma rays would kill life on the planet?" He looked at me, clearly pleased with himself. We hadn't yet covered anything on this question; he knew it, and I knew it, and so did everybody around me.

I was silent for a few seconds before biting my lip. "I... I don't know, Sir."  
"Mr May, then," Professor Jordan smirked, "perhaps you can enlighten us -"  
"If a gamma-ray burst were to occur 1000 light years from Earth and pointed directly at us, then for a few seconds it would appear much brighter than the Sun. I suspect that the result would be that the side facing the gamma-ray burst would be blasted pretty strongly, probably also creating horrendous winds in the rest of the planet. My guess is that sea life would survive on the far side of the Earth, so the planet wouldn't be completely sterilized, but I wouldn't want to be around then!" Brian answered without hesitation. This caused my hand around his to clench, her gaze to meet his, and for a few snickers to arise within the small group of students, now all sat up and watching the scene before them.

Professor Jordan huffed and stormed off away from us. I turned to Brian. "Impressive," I grinned, "I didn't know you were such a nerd."  
Brian chuckled uncomfortably. "I like to think of possibilities - they interest me."

An idea formed in my mind, and I was certain that Brian would not mind. "Would the possibility of my pretty lips around your cock interest you?"

Brian sucked in his breath and bit his lip, looking at me in the dim light in surprise. "E-Elle, I -"

"Is that a yes?"

"I -"

"You're gonna have to say it very clearly, Brian." I teased him quietly in a seductive tone, taking my hand from his and instead placing on the inside of his upper thigh.

"Yes," he murmured, but I wasn't satisfied.

" _Louder_..."

"Yes!" He squeaked out as my hand made contact with his clothed erection. Several people around us looked at him in surprise, and I smirked.

"We should leave." I told him.

Brian nodded in agreement, quickly packing up the remaining food and placing it back in the basket. He stood up and I gathered the picnic blanket. He grabbed my hand and led me through the students until we were stopped by a man. Professor Jordan.

"Where are you two going?"

"Elle doesn't feel very well, Sir," Brian said quickly. I coughed, covering my mouth with my hand just to accentuate his point. "I'm going to take her home and take care of her."

"Well," Professor Jordan smirked, speaking loudly so that all of the students could hear. "Have fun with that,  _Brian_." He looked at the students, expecting them to laugh at his very obvious innuendo - but nobody did.

Brian looked back at me and I gave him a small smile in return. He tugged me towards the car, skirting around Professor Jordan as we went.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Elle," Brian ran his fingers through my hair for the umpteenth time that evening, his brown eyes looking at me with care and adoration in them, "if you don't want to do this then we can just -"  
I cut him off, my lips going around the head of his cock. Brian moaned out, throwing his head against the wall with a loud  _crack_ , which almost made me wince - if I hadn't been so preoccupied. I sucked at the tip before I let more of his impressive girth slide into my mouth. Just another inch or so. I concentrated on that part of him, sliding my hand along the rest of his cock. Brian was moaning above me, babbling, his fingers knotting more tightly in my hair as another inch slid down my throat. He was both the thickest and longest that I had been with, and I felt a little out of my depth - he was the longest by far. Within no time at all, however, Brian was moaning out a warning to me, "g-gonna c-cum..." I pulled off and he looked down at me, disappointment written on his face. I tried to stop myself from laughing. His reaction was almost comical. "I -"  
"Where do you want to cum, Brian?" I asked him, my voice sounding incredibly raw due to the cock which had just been sliding down it.

He hesitated for a moment before replying, muttering out the words, "y-your tits."  
I smirked. He had spoken quietly, but I had heard him. I took Brian's hand in my own and pulled him towards my bedroom. He followed, his cock bouncing softly with every step that he took.

I got onto my bed and unbuttoned shirt off slowly, watching Brian watch me, his mouth open in awe. Next I reached behind me with one hand and undid my bra, throwing it to the side of us. Brian didn't even glance away to see where it had fallen - I didn't blame him - I didn't care either. I laid down, "straddle me, Bri," I said seductively. He did as he had been told, placing a leg on either side of my hips. "Higher." I told him. He nodded and moved further up my body. "More." When he was where I wanted him, I hoisted myself up using my elbows and laid back on them. I put one hand to either of my breasts and push them together. "That look tight enough for you?" I asked seductively.

His mouth closed momentarily, and I assumed that he was wetting his mouth again. It was almost four seconds before he replied. "Fucking Hell."  
"Want you to fuck my tits, Bri," I moaned out.

He nodded hastily and took his throbbing prick in one hand, aligning it with the small entrance which had been created between my two breasts. He slipped it in, slowly at first, and after a while, the pace was not enough - I could tell that he was holding back for my sake.

"Want you to fuck them hard and fast, Bri," I told him, letting my head fall back against my shoulders, "don't hold back."

And he didn't. Brian fucked my tits hard and fast, making me moan out his name. The headboard of my bed was hitting the wall with every one of his movements, and I knew that my neighbours would want to talk about it the next time that I saw them in the hallway - but fuck them. At that moment, I didn't care.

"G-gonna c-cum." I didn't answer, instead letting him continue to fuck my breasts. His cock was throbbing, and before I knew it, there was hot white cum splattering my chest and tits. It felt so good. I let go of my breasts and Brian pulled his softening cock away. He panted for a few seconds before whispering out one word, " _woh_."

It surprised me that after he had spoken, he got off of me and went to rest between my legs. "Bri, what're you doing?" I asked him.

"I want to return the favour," he replied in a tone that implied his answer should have been obvious, "is that okay?"

"Yes of course, but I don't want you to feel like it's an obligation, I -" His lips were against the wet material of my panties, lapping at my clit through them. "Brian, I -" My sentence was cut off by Brian's actions - he  _ripped_ my panties from me and threw them aside. His tongue was against my clit less than a moment later, and one long finger was inside of me, crooking back and forth. It's true - a guitarist's fingers are magical.

"Dirty,  _dirty_ girl." Brian smirked, speaking against my folds, lapping at them eagerly, "you were fucking getting  _off_ on me fucking your tits." It had been pretty hot, undeniably. I nodded, whimpering as he lightly nipped at my folds. The pain quickly turning into white hot pleasure. "Tell me when -"  
" _When_." I had been extremely close to orgasming when Brian had been on top of me, but with his tongue where it was, and the extra finger which he had added to the one already inside of me, the ball of nerves in my stomach was threatening to unwind.

"Cum, baby girl." And I did... and Brian made sure to lick me clean, drawing his fingers out of me only after he had sucked me dry. He sat back up and made sure that I was watching him before he licked at each of his fingers, tasting my juices once again. His eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy.

I slumped against the pillows, and felt myself growing drowsy after that mind blowing orgasm. Brian May was a sex God - it was always the one that you least expected.

"You tired?" He was now lying beside me. Letting my eyes close, I nodded, humming in reply. "I'm going to clean you up, okay?" I nodded again and I felt him get off of the bed. I heard him pad into the bathroom and the tap was turned on. He came back, and then I felt a warm flannel against my vagina. When he was done, I heard Brian walk away again, and then he quickly returned. He laid down beside me and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to my forehead. "I'd like to see you again, Elle."  
"Anytime," I replied quietly, knowing that I was slipping closer and closer from consciousness.

"Tomorrow at the coffee shop?"

"Okay." I answered sleepily.

Another soft kiss was placed on my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow -" he made to get off of the bed, but I cut him off when I blindly grabbed at his wrist.

"Please stay?" I asked him, still not opening my eyes.

"You want me to?" Brian asked in surprise.  
"Of course." I replied. "Could you hold me?"

He got back onto the bed, pulling the duvet up and over us. I snuggled into his chest and Brian's arms went around me. He threw one of his legs in between mine and I clenched my legs together. Brian let out a quiet moan. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I smiled, not replying.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of the raindrops pattering against my window, and somebody's soft snores beside me. I opened my eyes, my heart skipping a beat when I saw that I was in Brian's arms, and my head was resting on his chest. Slowly, I disentangled myself from him and looked at him properly, for the first time, in the light. I remembered the night we had shared together, and felt my cheeks becoming flushed. 

Clearing my throat as quietly as I could manage, I got out of bed and stripped last night's skirt off, going over to the silk kimono which had been hanging on the back of my bedroom door. I put it on and did it up, putting my slippers on too. I opened the bedroom window - I liked the sound of the rain, and it was also stuffy.

I went into the bathroom and used the toilet before cleaning my teeth. An idea came to my mind, and it made me smile. I'd make Brian breakfast! I'd take it to him in bed! And then we could spend all day together and cuddle! It'd be perfect.

 

I quickly decided to make beans on toast for breakfast for the two of us since I didn't have much shopping in the flat, and I couldn't cook much. I cooked the toast for the both of us as I liked it (because I was unsure of what Brian wanted) and then I out the beans in a pan on the hob, and made us both a cup of tea whilst I waited for them to heat up. I placed the teas on a tray, and put the milk saucer and sugar dish on the tray beside Brian's cup. Next I put the toast and beans onto a plate for each of us and put it onto the tray too. I picked the tray up and went into the bedroom.

I placed the tray down on the floor whilst I went to wake Brian, wriggling into bed beside him once more. His body was warm, and his arm immediately went around my body, pulling me closer to him. "Bri," I whispered. He didn't stir. "Brian?"

"G'morning." He murmured in a sleepy tone, his eyes still closed.

"I made us breakfast," I told him, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, "we didn't eat much of the picnic last night."  
Brian's eyes opened and he turned his head to the side, smirking. "No," he agreed, "but we were quite busy, weren't we?" I giggled quietly and let him kiss me, our lips pressed together for just a few moments before I pulled away from him.

"Your food is going to be cold." I reluctantly pulled myself away from him and retrieved the tray from the floor, balancing it between our legs and smiling at him. "I hope that you like beans on toast, because I don't have much else for breakfast."  
"Beans on toast sounds amazing, thank you." Brian said as he smiled at me again, "you didn't have to do this - we could have gone out for something, y'know?"

"I don't know about you, Brian," I said, "but as a student, I don't have a job. That means that I don't have a lot of disposable income... so I have to be quite economic about what I eat."  
"Oh," he blushed, "me too, I just meant..."

I cut him off with a chaste kiss. "I know what you meant, Bri," I answered, "and don't worry - I'm not offended or jealous or anything. I just want to explain things to you, okay?"

He nodded and cut off a piece of the toast. "Exactly how I like it," he said.

"The same as me." I told him, smiling. "I made you some tea too, and I put the milk and sugar on the tray because I wasn't sure how you'd want it."  
  


We talked for a while, "so what are your plans for today?" I asked him, trying to gauge whether or not we could spend the day together, just cuddled up in bed, as I had previously hoped.

"I'm going to my parents' house for Sunday dinner," Brian told me, finishing his toast. My face fell. So much for spending the day together. "What about you?"

"Nothing," I answered honestly. "I never have plans - unless it's something like going shopping or taking a walk."

"I'd rather spend the day with you," Brian told me, "I don't think my mother would mind if I didn't come today -"  
"Don't skip out on your parents on my account," I told him sternly, though I desperately wished that he didn't have to go and see them today, "one day they won't be there to visit."

"But I don't want you to be alone here all day," he answered, "the thought of it makes you sad."  
"The thought of me?" I smirked, running a finger from his knee to his upper thigh area. Brian sucked in his breath and eyed me thoughtfully. "What kind of thoughts...?"  
"Not now, dear," Brian said sweetly. It was an awkward situation, but I didn't feel embarrassed. Brian was so nice - so  _sweet_ \- about it. We were silent for a second whilst we both drank our cups of tea, and then he said, "why don't you come with me?" He spoke in a tone that implied he had come up with an idea to bring about world peace. Maybe one day he would - Brian was smart, and he would do great things in his lifetime, I just knew it. With Brian May, I knew that anything was possible. 

"Do you not think that it's a bit soon to meet parents?" I asked him slowly, narrowly avoiding choking on my tea at his proposal, "Bri, I've known you for two days, more-or-less."

"I will introduce you as a close friend," he promised me, "please come, Elle. I don't want you to be alone here all day. I'll feel bad when I'm eating dinner, and then I'll have to leave abruptly to come back here and make sure that you're alright - my parents would feel so upset if I skipped out early on dinner." He smirked, "and that's not what you want, is it?"

"No -"

"Then I guess that the only solution is for you to come with me?" Brian said. I knew that this had been his plan all along - make me feel guilty, and then  _manipulate_ me into coming with him... truth be told, I didn't mind.

"Fine." I smiled. "You win."

"I knew that I would." Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss me, the kiss soon turning passionate when one of his hands slipped into my silk kimono and found my breasts. "I need to go home and get dressed, but I'll be back in an hour to pick you up, okay?" Brian got out of bed, our hands still laced together.

I nodded and smiled at him, "bye." I whispered to him. To some, it might have seemed like an abrupt, rather rude way to say goodbye... but to us... it was perfect. Something soft and sweet, full of meaning and adoration. I liked this man so much already, and we'd only just met. 

Brian brought my hand up to his lips and placed a butterfly kiss against my knuckles. "Goodbye, my dear." 

And without looking back, he walked out of my room, fully clothed, a smile on his face.

 


	6. Chapter 6

With his eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel, Brian reached over and put his hand on my knee. In surprise, I looked away from the city outside and at his hand. "You look great," he told me, "lovely, in fact. You don't need to worry."

I was wearing a white lace summer dress, white ballerina pumps and a white floppy straw hat with red ribbon around the rim. I had left my hair to fall down my back in waves, and I had donned a pair of sunglasses - okay, I'd stolen them from the glove compartment of Brian's car. "I'm not worrying about how I look, Brian," I told him softly, lacing my hand with the one which was still residing on my knee. Brian looked over at me briefly, offering a kind and supportive smile before he had to look at the road once more.

"Then what?" He asked. "I can't possibly understand why you're so nervous."  
I would have thought that it was obvious, but apparently not. I sighed. "They're your  _parents_ , Brian," I said.

"So?"

"So what if they don't like me?" I asked in a tone that implied my answer should have been obvious.

"Well I like you," he replied, "isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is," I answered, "but I'm still nervous, I -"

"They'll love you," Brian promised me, smiling once again, "just like I do." He looked at me quickly, his face flushing. I was blushing too.  _What did he just say?_ "I, uh..." he bit his lip, trailing off because he was unsure of what to say.

"Bri?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me, his cheeks still flushed a bright beetroot red. "Y-yeah?" And now he was the nervous one. I didn't want to make him feel that way - I wanted him to be comfortable with me.

"Thank you so much for inviting me along," I said, trying to diffuse the tension. "I would have been at home, alone all day otherwise."

"I know that," Brian answered, smiling a little now as the colour began to fade from his face. "That's why I did it." We drove in silence for another thirty seconds before he added, "and my parents will adore you. It's impossible not to."

I was unable to stop myself from smiling at that, and I didn't stop until we reached his parents' house.

When we drew up outside a row of houses, all terraced, looking like they had been built in the late Victorian era, that was when the nerves really started to set in. My heart began to beat faster, my palms became sweaty and -

I was cut off from my mind when Brian pressed his lips against mine. I let out a soft sigh and pulled away, our hands once again laced together. I giggled, "what if your parents see us?"

"Then I will them then that I was simply giving you courage." Brian answered. "Don't worry about them. Don't worry about saying the right thing or smiling at the right time - just be you."  
"How do you know that I worry about those things?" I asked curiously. "It's not as if you are inside of my body -"

He smirked, and I knew that he would be unable to stop himself from making an innuendo out of what I had previously said. "I was last night."  
Deciding to play him at his own game, I replied, "only your fingers, Bri... but play your cards right and maybe tonight there'll be more."

I watched him splutter and stutter in surprise, grinning to myself when, after a minute, he still had not thought of a comeback. "I-I think we should go and knock, don't you?"

I nodded, letting him gently pull me after him up the garden path. The house was small; I guessed two-bedrooms. It was attached on either side to a house which looked identical to it. 

Brian pecked my lips once more before he rang the doorbell. Less than ten seconds later, a middle-aged woman was standing in the doorway, a wide smile on her face and the same eyes as Brian looking at us.  
"Brian!" She exclaimed, taking him into my arms. Brian let go of my hand in order to hug her back, and I smiled at the display of affection before me.

"Mum," he said, smiling. "It's nice to see you again -"

"You only saw me yesterday, Dear -"

"Thank you for the cake, by the way, Mrs May." Mrs May looked at me as if she were only just noticing me, and a smile spread across her face.

"Brian!" She exclaimed, taking me into her arms for just a few seconds before letting me go again, "why didn't you tell me that you had such a lovely looking lady on your arm? I would have put some makeup on to compete!"  
Brian and me chuckled at her joke before he said, "mum, Elle is my -"

"Girlfriend." He looked at me in surprise, but I just flashed him a smile. "I guess Bri wanted to tell you officially, huh?"

"Y-yeah." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, Elle," Mrs May said, "you can call me Ruth. It's lovely to meet you, and I hope we get to know each other better."

"I'm sure we will," I smiled, "and it's nice to meet you too. My full name is Elizabeth, in case you were wondering."

"Elizabeth," Ruth echoed, "I wanted to call Brian that if he was a girl."  
I giggled and Brian blushed again. "Mum -"

"Would you like to look through some photo albums before dinner?" Ruth asked, taking me by the arm and gently tugging me inside of the house.

I nodded, giving Brian a quick grin over my shoulder as Ruth led me into the living room. "I'd love to," I told her honestly, "I'm sure Brian was adorable as a little boy."  
"As adorable as he is now?" Ruth teased, raising an eyebrow. I laughed, unsure of how else to reply.

"Mum," Brian said, coming into the living room, "where's dad?"

"He went for a walk, dear," Ruth replied, "he left about forty minutes ago, so I suspect that he won't be long."

Brian thanked her and sat on the sofa beside me. "Do you want a drink?" He asked me, gently reaching up and taking the hat from my head. I had, in truth, forgotten that it was there. I nodded, "water? I think we have some squash -"

"Wine, Elle?" Ruth asked from the doorway to the kitchen, which was just across the room from Brian and I. 

"Uh, just a little, thank you."

"Just a shandy for me, mum," Brian called out, "I'm driving."

Ruth nodded and hurried about making our drinks. "I'm going to go and hang this up." Brian placed a kiss on my forehead, "boyfriends do things like that for their girlfriends, don't they?" He didn't sound angry or upset. Quite the opposite, actually. He sounded eager.

"I suppose they do," I smiled sweetly at him. "What do girlfriends do for their boyfriends?"

Leaning closer to my ear, Brian whispered, "things that shouldn't be done when their boyfriend's mother could walk in at any second -"

"Brian!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks grow hot. He smirked. "I didn't know you were so  _dirty_." I said more quietly. "You're positively naughty."  
"Wouldn't you like to find out?" He teased, still using a quiet tone of voice.

"Maybe I would."  
"Maybe you will." He smirked.

"Oh, I most  _definitely_ will." 

"Shandy for Brian," Ruth declared as she walked into the room, a wine glass and a normal glass in her hand, "and a  _small_ glass of wine for Elle."

The glass of wine that she had poured for me was anything but small, nevertheless, I knew not to be rude. I thanked Ruth, taking the glass from her and sipping at the red liquid within it. It was nice; dry but sweet at the same time. Perhaps some of the nicest wine that I had ever had. 

I watched, taking another sip of wine as Brian took his glass of shandy, thanked his mother, and placed the glass on a coaster on the coffee table in front of us without taking a sip. He stood up and went into the hallway, my hat in hand, returning a moment later without it. He must have gone to hang it up.

"Dinner will be about an hour," Ruth told us, "let me get you those photo albums, Elle -"

"No!" Brian exclaimed, surprising us both with his outburst.

" _Brian_ ," Ruth scolded, "no shouting in the house - and why can't she see the photos?"

"Because there's that one photo -"

"Brian, you were four," Ruth reminded him, "don't be so childish. Besides," Ruth looked at me and grinned, "I'm sure it's nothing Elle hasn't seen before -" Brian groaned and I took his hand in my own, giving it a quick squeeze for reassurance. He smiled at me and sighed.

"What are we talking about here?" I asked, feeling as though I was interrupting something personal.

"In this album," Ruth held it out to me, "is a photo of Brian at age four with his little -"  
" _Mum_." Brian complained, blushing.

" _Oh_." I grinned, wondering how far I could take this joke - and deciding that since she had mentioned it in the first place, it was okay. "Then it's okay, because I have definitely seen  _that_ before." I looked over at Brian and laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Bri," I said, "maybe I'll let you look through my family photo album one day -"  
"You have your own?" Ruth asked in surprise.  
"My mother left it to me in her will."  
The room was silent and Ruth looked like she'd been stabbed, her mouth agape. Brian rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and I looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Elle, dear." Ruth apologized quickly, "I didn't know, I -"

"That's okay," I replied, interrupting her, "Brian actually didn't know either." I looked at Brian, who was no longer blushing or smiling - in fact, he looked rather pale. "If you remind me, I'll show you the photos."

He nodded, licking his lips, "y-yeah. S-sounds good, Elle." Brian turned at the sound of some keys turning in the door, "dad's home." He informed Ruth and me.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Brian," his dad said in surprise, "I thought you'd be here later, I -" he cut himself off when his eyes fell on me. "Who's this?"

"This is Brian's girlfriend, Harold," Ruth explained before Brian or I could, "her name is Elle."  
"Elle?" I nodded at Brian's dad. "I'm Harold. It's nice to meet you."

"And you," I replied.

"Drink, Harold?" Ruth asked. He nodded at her and she left the room. Harold sat in the armchair to the side of me. 

"How did you and Brian meet?"

I looked at Brian, wanting him to tell the story, since I didn't know if we were going for the 'official' story, or we were making something up. "Um, I actually met Elle in the library. She was studying, and looked like she needed some help."

"Studying?" Harold echoed, "what do you study, Elle?"  
"Um, astronomy." I told him. "I have lessons with Brian sometimes, but we'd never spoken before."

"A smart girlfriend, Brian?" Harold directed his words at his son. Brian smiled, nodding proudly. "Good. Maybe she'll encourage you to stay in school and not through your life away for music -"  
"I actually think that Brian's band has a huge amount of potential, Mr May," I interrupted, causing Brian to suck in his breath and Harold to look at me in surprise, "and I encourage him to play. I think that it's more important that he's happy than he's successful, don't you?"  
"I -"

"Exactly what I tell him, Elle." Ruth said, placing a bottle of beer in Harold's hand.

I was well aware that I hadn't actually heard Brian play his guitar yet, and we'd never had a proper conversation about his music - but I knew from the little that he had told me that making music made him happy - and I wasn't about to let his father make him feel bad for that.

"Well," Ruth said as she sat in the armchair opposite Harold, to the side of Brian, "I certainly like you more than his last girlfriend. What was her name, dear?"  
She looked at Brian, who was blushing. "Um, Vera." He hadn't told me about her - but then, we'd hardly known each other for long enough to be talking about previous relationships.

"Yes, Vera!" Ruth exclaimed. "She was a right piece of work, that one. Wouldn't let poor Brian speak, made him go everywhere with her - even made him wait outside of the  _bathroom_."

"Oh dear," I said, unsure of what else to say, "that doesn't sound very healthy."

"She wasn't very nice," Brian agreed quietly. "I'm glad that it's over between us."  
"At least she didn't like music -"

" _Harold_!" Ruth chided, glaring at her husband. Harold was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I'm going to the garage. Brian, come and get me when dinner is done."  
"Yes, dad." Brian said quietly, taking my hand in both of his and holding it.

Ruth cocked her head at us before speaking, "Elle, you're welcome anytime - you protect Brian, and have his best interests at heart."

"Thank you, Ruth," I told her, "you're too kind."  
"As I would be to a future daughter-in-law."

" _Mother_!" Brian exclaimed, standing up in surprise and letting go of my hand, which was something that saddened me. Of course, Ruth didn't know, but Brian and I had only known each other for two days - it was much too early to be talking about marriage... and yet...

"It's a little early for that, I think," I told her gently, "Brian and I really haven't been together for that long."  
"When you've met the one, then you know." Ruth smiled at us, and Brian slowly sat back down, taking my hand in only one of his own this time. 

"No more of this talk please, mum." Brian said. "You're making me uncomfortable, let alone Elle." Ruth nodded, acknowledging Brian's wishes, and hurried off into the kitchen. Brian turned to me. "I am really so sorry about that, Elle."

"It's fine," I assured him, looking into his deep brown eyes, "I like your mum - and I like your dad, too... though I don't think he likes me very much."

"I'm afraid he doesn't either," Brian agreed, biting his lip. "But I'm sure he'll come round - besides, who couldn't like you?"

* * * * *

"I hope everything is okay for you, Elle." Ruth said as she set an empty plate down in front of me, "Brian didn't tell us you were coming, so we didn't know of any allergies until now -"

"I've no allergies," I reassured her, "and I'm definitely not fussy when it comes to food. It looks delicious, Ruth. Thank you so much."

Ruth smiled and sat down opposite me, "dig in then, dears." Brian reached across the table and picked up the bowl of roast potatoes, offering them to me. I thanked him and took three using the tongs, placing them on my plate before asking if he wanted me to put some on his plate for him. 

Dinner continued in this way, with a lot of conversation. "So what do you want to do after school then, Elle?" Ruth asked between bites of the beef which she had prepared.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," I told her, "I think I'll end up doing something research-related since astronomy is such a small field and there are approximately only one-hundred and twenty openings a year for jobs."

"Oh wow," Ruth said, "you've done your research."

"Yes," I replied. "I thought it best to know what I was getting myself into when I started my degree."  
"A very smart idea," she approved, smiling. "Brian," he looked up in surprise from his dinner, not having expected to be spoken to so soon, "where is your father? Did you go and get him from the garage?"  
"I stuck my head in, yes," Brian answered, "and said that dinner was ready - he said he'd have it later after we'd left because he was busy - I don't know with what."

"Oh," Ruth said in an odd tone of voice, "that isn't like him... he didn't say anything else?"

Brian shook his head, his curls bouncing. "No. Do you want me to go and ask him again?"

"Leave him," his mother put up a hand to stop him from leaving the dinner table, which he was already doing, "I'll speak to him later." Ruth looked back at me. "I'm sorry for my husband's rudeness, Elle. I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

Brian scoffed. Ruth and I looked at him in surprise. " _Brian_ ," I said in a low tone, "don't start something. Remember what I said earlier?"

"Clearly." He smirked and Ruth looked at us in turn, unsure of what we were referring to.

"Am I missing something?"

"No." Brian said quickly, catching me off-guard. He was being very rude to his mother, and I didn't know why. 

"It's not a secret, Ruth," I told her, "I was only reminding Brian of something that I said earlier."

"And what was that, dear?"

"Elle, don't -" I cut Brian off mid-sentence.

"That one day you and Harold won't be here to visit. I was trying to imply that he shouldn't take what he has for granted - I should know."

" _Oh_." Brian said quietly, putting a hand on my knee to make me feel better. I supposed that he knew I was referring to my own mother's death. "I thought you were referring to  _something else_."

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "Oh, of course  _you_ did."  
"I don't want to know." Ruth said, mostly to herself.

"You really don't, mum," Brian agreed, "it's, um...  _private_."

"Disgusting." Ruth sighed. "Are you two staying for dessert?"

"What is it?" Brian asked her, forking at his potatoes and vegetables. I noticed that he hadn't taken any meat, and I made a mental note to myself to ask him why later.

"Peach cobbler."

"Then no thank you," he paused, "I don't like peach cobbler, remember?"

"I thought you might try it, Brian. Just this once?"

"You've been trying since I was a child, mum," he reminded her, "no thank you. Besides, Elle and me still have some of yesterday's cake at home, so I think we'll have that instead."  
"Home?" Ruth and I echoed in unison.

"Your house, Elle...?" He elaborated, looking mildly confused. "Where you live?"

"Oh, right." I bit my lip, feeling extremely awkward right then, "my house - yeah, we can go there if you want?"

"Well it was lovely meeting you, Elle," Ruth said, smiling at me. "Have a safe trip back home, and don't forget your hat. I hope to see you again soon." She stood up and so did me and Brian. Ruth kissed my cheek and I smiled. She took each of my hands in her own and gently pulled me closer to him, "you keep a close eye on my boy, alright?" I nodded, "he's not as strong as he thinks he is."  
"I promise." I said, meaning every word.

She let go of me and kissed Brian, embracing him over the dinner table. "And Brian," she smiled, "keep making music, dear. You're good, you know - of course you know that. One day you and your band will be famous!"  
"I sure hope so, mum," Brian said, blushing. "Love you. Bye."

We walked through the house and into the hallway. Brian grabbed my hat from the coat rack and placed it on top of my head and I giggled, putting a hand over the top of it to make sure it was on properly. Brian placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'm quite fond of you, y'know?" He whispered into my ear.  
"And I you, Mr May." I hummed in happiness as he took my hand in his own and led me out to the car.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, I have a theory." I said as I sat down on the sofa beside Brian, tucking my legs behind his, which were resting beside him. 

"Oh yeah?" He replied, taking a bite of the cake which I had just handed to him on a plate, "what is it?"

"I think that you're a kinky motherfucker." He choked on his cake and I couldn't help but laugh.

"R-right," he said when he had managed to stop coughing up cake crumbs. "W-where'd you get that idea from?"

"Brian, my dear," I answered sweetly, "do I have to remind you that last night you fucked my tits?"

He blushed. "T-that's not  _that_ kinky."

"Oh, I know," I smirked, "but I think that you want more." I paused. "Am I right, Bri?" He was silent. "You do know that no answer  _is_ an answer, right?"

He groaned. "Okay, fine... maybe I am a little interested in...  _experimenting_."

I giggled, moving closer to him and placing my hand on the inside of his thigh, not close enough to the area where he desperately wanted it. I watched his eyes follow my hand as it climbed higher, closer to his clothed dick.

"Elle, I -"

"Oh," I smirked at him, finally touching his bulge, "nothing will happen between us tonight, Brian... at least... not for a while -"  
"But -" I took my hand from his body and he moaned. So needy. 

"I want you to tell me what you want - what you want to try, what you don't want to try..."

"And then?" Brian asked, still speaking as though he was incredibly nervous about the conversation which was about to come.  
"And then," I said, "I will tell you if I'd be willing to try them with you."

"And if you are?"  
"As unsexy as it is," I paused, reaching to the side table and taking my pen and notebook from there, "I'm going to write it down and we can try it -"  
"We  _can_!?" He exclaimed in disbelief and excitement. I nodded and he grinned, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay, start."

"Uh... biting?" I nodded, writing down the word. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were wide with surprise. Damn, if he was surprised that I wouldn't mind being bitten, then he was in for a big shock - I was every bit as kinky as he was, probably - maybe more so. "S-spanking?" I wrote it down and he continued listing them, "hair pulling... being tied down?"

"Tied down?" I echoed. Brian nodded. "Sounds good to me - do you want to be tied or me?"

"You... me... both...?" Brian bit his lip, "is that okay...?"

"More than okay," I smirked, writing the kink down. "Mind if I suggest one?"

"Oh, I would love you to." He grinned.

"I want you to spank me." I batted my eyelashes at him, watching his Adam's apple bob up and then down as he swallowed. "Is that something you'd be okay with, Bri?" I asked seductively,

Brian nodded, swallowing again. "D-definitley. P-please write it d-down."

I giggled, scribbling the words down. "Another suggestion?"  
"You just want me to list them?" I nodded. "All of them?" I nodded again. "No judgement?"

"None." I promised. "I just said one, didn't I?" Now Brian nodded, "and you didn't judge?" He shook his head. "So let's promise to be honest - with  _no_ judgments." He paused, "so go, then."

"Um... toys... like, I wanna use toys on you."

"You don't want them for yourself?" He shook his head. I shrugged and wrote the kink down, making sure to note that Brian was only interested in doing it to me. "And I wanna s-strangle you."

"I've never thought about that one before," I admitted, "but if it would make you happy then I'm willing to try it." 

Brian hummed in happiness and laced our hands together. I smiled back at him. I really did like him. I'd known him for such a small amount of time, but he had had such a large impact on me and my body...  _literally_.

"Voyeurism -"

"Oh of course  _you_ know the proper name for it," I smirked, "kinda hot, actually, Bri."

"You... you like me being smart?"

I nodded, humming in agreement. "Turns me on." I shrugged. "Would you be okay if I maybe called you..." I trailed off. Maybe this was taking our conversation too far.

"Called me what?"

"Um..."

"Come on, we said that we'd be honest, right?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "Y-yeah... okay." I took a deep breath. "C-could I m-maybe c-call you d-daddy?"

"Daddy?" Brian echoed, throwing it into the open as if he were trying it out, "y-yeah... that c-could work q-quite well."

"Yeah?" I asked in surprise. He nodded, and grinning, I wrote it down. I couldn't believe it - a fantasy of mine was going to be come a reality.

Brian yawned. "How long do you think this conversation is going to last?" He asked. "Because I'm actually quite tired."

"Tired?" I echoed in surprise. Brian nodded. "As in...?"

"No," he said quietly, "I actually think that we should just go to sleep - maybe in the morning?"

"Oh sure," I grinned.

"Say it."

"Say what?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"The last word you wrote." I looked down at the page, and at the last word.

 _Daddy_.

I grinned, " _daddy_ ," I said in a seductive tone, batting my eyelashes at him, "can we go to bed now?"

Brian smirked and stood up, nodding. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him gently pull me up and into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What did I say?" I asked him. "At your parents'?" Brian nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Y-you want to b-be my g-girlfriend?"

Aw, he was so cute. Adorable actually. He was so insecure, and I wanted nothing more than to change that. "Of course I do," I said, pressing my lips against his.

Brian deepened the kiss, our tongues competing for dominance. "I'm quite fond of you, y'know?" He whispered as we pulled apart, our foreheads resting together and our arms entwined around each other's body.

"Yeah," I smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips again, "I know. I'm quite fond of you too."

 


	9. Five Days Later

"So," Brian said as soon as I got into his car. He pressed a kiss to my lips, "I was thinking that we haven't met each other's friends yet."

"No," I agreed, "but then, I don't really have any."

He bit his lip, the tension in the car building. He hadn't intended to make the conversation awkward, of course - he was Brian, and he was too sweet to do that. "Well... I've been talking about you to the guys... and they kind of want to meet you."

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise, pointing towards myself. He nodded. "Really?"

"So they say."  
"Brian!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm jokingly. He was joking with me, and it was adorable. I was really quite fond of Brian Harold May. "When?"

"Tonight." He paused, "it's Friday night, my dear, and we're playing at  _The Crown and Anchor_. Would you like to come along?"

"Hm," I teased, "I don't know - I'll have to see if I'm free tonight."

"I could get you backstage access?" He smirked, "I hear that the guitarist has a thing for beautiful women."  
"Doesn't the drummer, as well?" I teased, grinning. I had heard enough about Roger Taylor from Brian that I knew he was a womanizer.

"Yes," Brian agreed, "but I hear the guitarist has  _magic fingers_." He wiggled them in front of me just to accentuate his point and I giggled.  
"Well then," I smirked, "in that case... how could I refuse?"

Brian pressed his lips against mine and put his hand to the back of my neck, kissing me deeply and passionately. I kissed back with just as much energy and feeling. He nipped at my bottom lip, and I inadvertently moaned.

Brian pulled away from me, smirking. "I'm afraid, my love, that we don't have time for that right now."  
"Oh," I replied, "that's okay - I can take care of myself."  
"T-take c-care of yourself?" Brian echoed. I nodded, smirking, knowing what the thought of me was doing to him.

"Yep," I answered, pretending as though his stuttering had gone unnoticed. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, "c-completely. Um... when? Because I was g-gonna t-take you back to your's and then g-go b-back to mine to get the Red S-Special a-and then c-come b-back for you."

"I'll probably find some time while you're gone," I told him, acting perfectly normal as he started the car, "I can be quick - you know that."  
He definitley did. In the five days that we'd officially been a couple, we'd done just about everything but have sex.

Brian had said that he wanted our first time to be 'special'. 

"M-mind if w-we g-go get the g-guitar first?" He asked, pulling out of the space that his car had been parked in.

I shrugged, "whatever floats your boat, Bri - no problem." 

* * * * *

"Do you think this is appropriate for tonight?" I asked him, appearing in the doorway that separated my bedroom from the living room. I was wearing a hot pink lace three-piece set which consisted of bra, panties and garters and I also was wearing a pair of matching pink heels. Brian's jaw was on the floor, and I could practically  _see_ his erection growing from where I stood.

"D-definitley not." He managed to stutter out.

I pretended to be sad, "just want to look good for you, Bri -"

"And you d-do," he promised me, standing up and slowly walking over to me. "So good." He put one hand on either of my hips and his touch on my bare skin sent shivers through my body. "You look so good like this, Elle..." he said, no longer stuttering.

I guessed he had gone into the dominant role. Fine by me.

"I-I do?" I asked, playing the submissive.

"Hm," he nodded, "daddy wants to just..." Brian trailed off, leaning down to my ear and whispering the last few words, "fuck you against the nearest wall..."

"D-do it, daddy," I moaned out as one of his hands ventured down to the dark spot in my panties - evidence that I was already so ready for him.

"I can't," he replied quietly.

"W-why not?" I whined.

"We're going to be late," Brian paused, "and I want our first time together to be  _special_."

"But it will be," I promised him. "It'll be special because I'm with  _you_ , Bri." I now dropped the submissive act completely, taking his hands in mine. "I want to take the next step with you, Brian. I've never felt like this about anybody - you make me so happy... and yes, we've only known each other for a few days, but I  _know_. I know that this is right."

"What's right?" He asked.  
" _Us_."

Brian was silent, sucking in his breath and holding it for a few moments before he said. "Go and get dressed, Elle."

He took his hands from my own and turned away from me. My heart was hurt, yes, but I knew that he'd come around. The glimmer in his eye that I had seen... it was one of lust, and awe and... something else?

I went into my room and put on my favourite dress, one that I had bought just a few days before I had met Brian. It was made from a shimmering material which was purple in colour, and was halter cut. I neglected my panties, and instead just brushed my hair out, leaving it to hand down my shoulders in chocolate brown waves. I applied a lot of makeup, which I did very quickly. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, concealer and foundation.

"Bri!?" I called from my room, "could you come zip me up?!" There was no reply. "Bri!?" I sighed and put my makeup brush down, going into the living room. "Brian?" He was gone.

I sighed again, feeling as though I was going to burst into tears. Had I said something to upset him? If I had, I wasn't aware of it.

I put my black strappy high heels on - they were at least five inches high - and placed my hand on the doorknob, ready to leave my apartment... but then I decided against it. I went back into my bedroom and pulled on a pair of ordinary looking panties - no special measures for Brian tonight.

I grabbed my purse and then left my apartment, heading to  _The Crown and Anchor_.

 


	10. Chapter 10

I hopped out of the taxi and hurried to the door of the  _Crown and Anchor_. The security guard looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. I went inside and was met with two very distinctive sounds; the sound of music, and the sound of people screaming in appreciation. I looked up at the stage and saw four men playing - and Brian was one of them. 

I glared at him, willing him to meet my gaze... and when he did, I looked away and went over to the bar, ordering a drink for myself. "Gin and tonic." I told the bartender simply. "Make it a double gin."

He nodded and went to fulfill the order. I turned towards the stage once more - Brian was no longer looking at me - in fact, it looked like he was trying to avoid meeting my gaze by any means possible.

"Your drink -" the bartender was cut off by a man with brown hair and dark eyes.

"I'll pay for it."

"Thanks," I said, "but I really don't need you to."

"I want to." The man pulled some coins from his pocket and handed them to the tender who walked off with them in his hand. "I'm Tim."

"Elle." I replied, sipping from the straw which was in my glass.

"Are you alone tonight, Elle?" Tim asked me, drinking from his own pint of beer, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone at a bar, right?"

"I'm not alone, actually." I answered him in a short tone of voice. I was not in the mood for male attention tonight - unless it was Brian's. "My boyfriend's on stage."  
Tim's gaze followed my own and landed on Brian. "Brian May?" He said in surprise.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked venomously, glaring at the man.

Tim shrugged, "he's a good friend of mine - or he was, anyway - I used to be in the band... before Farrokh."

"Farrokh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The singer," Tim paused. "I left to join a band called  _Humpy Bong_.  _Smile_ weren't going anywhere -"  
"It's  _Queen_ now -"

"And they're  _still_ not going anywhere." Tim shrugged. "It was nice to meet you, Elle. Tell Brian I said hi." He left me standing at the bar, watching my maybe-boyfriend, a drink in my hand... well, at least I hadn't had to pay for it.

I looked back up at Brian and saw that he was watching me, a disapproving look on his face. Had he seen me talking with Tim?

* * * * *

The band finished their set and I sighed, turning back to the bartender. "Can I get another double G&T, and a pint of lager?" He nodded and went to get the drinks. I turned back to the stage, watching Brian and his friends leaving the stage. From our conversations from the last two days, I knew of only Roger - who was the blonde haired, blue eyed drummer. I was excited to meet the rest of Brian's friends... and I was eager to make it up with him - maybe I'd done something wrong?  
I kept analyzing the scene in my head, wondering who's fault it was that he had left, and what had triggered it. Two glasses were put down in front of me and I smiled at the bartender, paying him and then taking the glasses in my hands and going towards the backstage area.

"Elle Pratchett," I said, giving my name to the security guard.

He scanned his list and shook his head. "You're not on here, sweetheart. Sorry."

"But -"  
"I can't let you in unless your name is on my list."

"I'm Brian May's  _girlfriend_ -"  
"And I'm the Mayor of Tinseltown - I'm really sorry, but rules are rules. Maybe another night -"

"Elle?" I looked up and saw Roger hurrying towards the security guard and me. 

"R-Roger!" I exclaimed in surprise. We'd never actually met, but he seemed to know me well enough. That thought made me happy - Brian must have told him about me... that meant I was important, right?

"Move out of the way!" Roger told the security guard, taking my G&T from me and helping me past the brutish-looking security guard. "Make sure that her name is on the list for all future  _Queen_ gigs." Roger ordered.

The security guard nodded and scribbled my name down. We walked away from the security guard and further backstage, "why did you do that?" I asked him when we were far enough away from the brutish-looking man.

"Brian wasn't very happy earlier when he arrived," Roger explained, "I assumed that you two had a little spat - I think you two need to sort it out, don't you?" I nodded. "Also, he saw Tim flirting with you earlier, and he was  _not_ very happy. Not at all. In fact, I've never seen him look more livid." I didn't say anything, and instead we walked in silence until Roger stopped outside of a door. "He's in here," he gestured to the door.

"Thank you so much, Roger... really. It's nice to know that he has you."  
"Right back at you, Elle," Roger answered, "and he, um..." Roger scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "he really likes you... and that means that you have me too, okay?"

I nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you so much - really."

"No problem," Roger smiled. "And it was nice to meet you, Elle."

I didn't get a chance to reply, because right at that moment, the door opened and Brian was standing there, shock plainly written across his face.

" _Elle_?" He said in disbelief.

"H-hey, Bri." I replied quietly, looking down at the floor, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. Roger scarpered off, and Brian watched him go. "C-can we talk?"

"Come in." He said, gesturing to the empty room behind him. I turned and took my gin and tonic from Roger. I went into the room.

 

I sat down on one of the threadbare settees in the room and he sat opposite me. The two settees didn't match, and they looked older than me and Brian combined, but they were surprisingly comfortable.  
"Got you a drink." I held it out to him, but he didn't take it. I put it down on the floor in front of us instead, and sipped at my G&T.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brian asked.

"Well you just left me earlier, Bri," I said. "Without even warning me - did I do something to upset you?" He was silent. "I did...?" Brian still didn't say anything. "Brian," I sat forward on the edge of the seat and took both of his hands in mine. Brian looked into my brown eyes and I felt my heart catch in my throat.  _He was so goddamn beautiful_.  _I was so in love with this man that it scared me_. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him that - not yet, anyway. I would wait for the right time to do so.

"You didn't upset me," he said quietly, "you just...  _shook_ me."

"Shook you?" I echoed in surprise. I didn't understand. "What do you mean? How? I -"  
"I don't want to talk about it, Elle." Brian sounded tired and worn out - maybe we just needed some time apart? We'd spent so much of the last few days together that it was possible. "I'll talk to you at another point in time, I -"

"Whatever, Brian." I pulled my hands away from his and stood up. "Call me when you've gotten over this petty little squabble  _that you're having with yourself_." I stormed out of the room.

 


	11. Chapter 11

I slammed the door behind me, turning round and nearly jumping out of my skin when somebody spoke to me. "So it didn't go too well then?" I was surprised to see Roger standing outside of the room that I had previously been in with Brian.  
"What're you doing there?" I asked him in reply.

"Waiting for you."  
"For me?" I echoed in surprise.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" He grinned. "What exactly happened between you two?"

"Nothing." I snapped, storming off in the direction of the exit that Roger and myself had passed on the way to Brian's room.

"It must be something -"

"He's having an argument with himself, and ruining my good mood while he's at it." Roger was easily keeping pace with me.

"Where're you going?" Roger asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because he's ruined my good mood -  _that's what I said, wasn't it_?" I mocked.

"Oh, Elle," Roger sighed patiently and placed a hand on my wrist, surprising me. "Come with me."

"Where're we going?" I asked as I let him lead me through to the main room of the pub. He sat me down at a table and signaled to the bartender that he wanted drinks. He pointed at me and the bartender nodded, obviously remembering my order. Roger slid into the seat beside me and smiled, making polite conversation until two more people sat at our table.

"Elle, this is Freddie and John. Fred is our singer, and John is our bassist." Roger gestured to each of the men as he introduced them. "Guys, this is Elle, Brian's girlfriend."  
"Hey," I said, giving a small wave.

"Why so glum, dear?" Freddie asked me, "is it for the same reason as Brian?"

"Fred, I -" I cut Roger off.  
"No," I replied, "Brian is an asshole - he just left my apartment earlier when I was getting ready with no goodbye or explanation - not even any  _warning_ \- and then when I went to talk things out with him a few moments ago, he just brushed it off and said 'we'll talk about it another time'."

"He'll come round," John promised, smiling encouragingly at me, "he's just emotional -"

"Yeah?" I asked. John nodded. "Well so am I!"  
"Have a drink, dear," Freddie said as he pushed the G&T in front of me that the bartender had just set down at our table. "Brian will be along soon, I suspect." And as if on cue, Brian sat beside John, not bothering to even look at me. "Brian!" Freddie exclaimed. "We were just talking about you!"

"Shove it." Brian muttered as he gestured to the bartender for a drink.

  
For the rest of the evening, we all talked amicably - except me and Brian. I liked Roger though. He was fun, and paid a lot of attention to me and everything that I said. He made sure to include me in all of the conversations that he was having and kept my drink topped up, which I definitley appreciated. 

"Did I mention how good purple looks on you, Elle?"

"You didn't." I answered, past the point of tipsy and now well-into being drunk. "Do you like it?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" I giggled, surprised that in his drunken state, he had remembered our 'thing'. I hoped that Roger and I would be friends after tonight - and even if me and Brian didn't work out - which I would do anything to avoid. I loved Brian... I just wished that he felt the same. 

Roger and me flirted a little more, and then Roger said, "I've got to go to the toilet - wait for me, beautiful?" I nodded, smiling at him. I was hyper aware of Brian watching us, even in my drunken state, and there was a small part of me that was glad that I was getting his attention - even if it wasn't in the most positive way ever.

"I'm going too," Brian declared, standing up. Freddie and me looked at him in surprise, Roger had already started across the dance floor, and John had gone to dance with a blonde woman by the name of Veronica.

Freddie and me watched Brian follow after Roger.

* * * * *

**_Brian Harold May_ **

"Rog," my best friend turned and looked at me in surprise, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. I had him up against the wall in a moment, my arm against his neck and holding him in position. Roger was struggling for breath, trying to talk to me - to  _reason_ with me. "Stop flirting with her. She's  _mine_."

"I don't  _want_ her," he managed to gasp out.

"Then why have you spent all night flirting with her?" I asked, eerily calm - apart from the arm against the blonde's throat.

"To make you r-realise what f-fool you're b-being," he stuttered out, his lungs failing to get enough oxygen in and his lips turning blue under the dim lights of the pub toilet. I loosened my grip a little and Roger sucked in a few deep breaths before continuing. "She's such a nice girl, Bri -  _beautiful_ , in fact - and you really upset her tonight."

"What do you know?" I hissed.

"Well you're here now, aren't you?" In shock and realisation, I dropped my arm from his neck and Roger clutched at his throat, breathing in deeply once more. He coughed and spluttered for a few moments before hurrying into the only cubicle in the toilets and locking the door behind him.

I left the bathroom and went back over to our table.

****

**_Elizabeth Pratchett_ **

In surprise, I turned to look at Brian as he sat down beside me. "I'm sorry," he said, "you looked beautiful earlier - I guess you freaked me out. I feel like we might be moving too fast, you know?"  
"No." I said simply, downing what was left of my seventh or eight G&T. "I don't." I paused. "I really like you, Brian," Roger sat down in the chair beside Freddie, "and I think that you really like me too... and if you don't, then I don't want to waste anymore of my time, because it will only end in my heart being broken."

"Elle, I -" Brian tried to catch my wrist, but I pulled it away from him as I stood up.

"Roger," I said, "do you think you could please call me a cab? I don't want to stay  _here_ anymore." I looked down at Brian disappointment, hurt and disdain.

Roger nodded and stood up from his seat too, "I'll go with you to make sure that you get home alright." I nodded and followed him out of the door, delighting in the fact that I knew Brian was watching as we walked out.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache, a dry throat and an urge to vomit. I swallowed the urge to vomit and slowly got out of bed, sliding my feet into my slippers and putting my dressing gown on over my pyjamas.

"G'morning, Roggie," I teased him as I walked past the still-sleeping man on my sofa. I'd covered him over with a brown woolen blanket before I'd gone to bed. He was cuddled up in it, with an arm under his head acting as an extra pillow. Roger grunted. "I'd have slept even better if you didn't snore - did you know that you snore?"

"I do not!" I giggled, throwing a wet tea towel over his head. That woke him up. I smirked as he sat bolt upright and glared at me, throwing the tea towel back. I dodged it, giggling as it landed on the floor beside me.

"You do!" He replied, standing up and stretching, his arms above his head so his shirt rode up above his navel. "I dunno how Brian sleeps with you."

"He doesn't." I said bitterly, filling two glasses with water and holding one out to him.

"He hasn't?"

"Not yet." I elaborated, holding out two tablets to Roger after I had taken my own.

"You're not trying to get me high, are you?" Roger teased.

"Not today, no."  
"I like you." Roger concluded as he chucked the pills down his throat and followed them with a large gulp of water.

"I like you too," I replied, sipping at the water and marveling in the way it felt as it slid down my dry gullet. "Do you know if Brian got home alright last night?"  
"I've no idea," he replied, "I was here with you all night, remember?"  
I did vaguely remember, but the memories weren't complete - odd flashes and snippets of conversations.

I set about making Roger and myself breakfast whilst we teased each other mercilessly. It was good fun, and I did honestly like Roger - he was definitley a good friend - just like Freddie; I didn't know John as well, but I had liked him too. Roger and I sat on the settee and I switched on the TV, we ate in silence until there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting company?" Roger asked me, raising an eyebrow and continuing to eat his toast.

"No," I told him honestly, "but it's probably Brian wanting to properly apologise - I'm expecting the full Monty; flowers, chocolates, a card -"

I opened the door. Brian did not have any of those things. He didn't have a puppy, either. So far, the apology wasn't doing very well in my book.

"Elle, I -"

"Did he get you flowers?" Roger asked from the settee. I looked from Roger to Brian, and in that moment, I saw it all go to shit. Brian barged past me and into my apartment. He stormed over to Roger. 

"What the fuck are  _you_ doing here?!" Brian sneered.

Roger sighed and put down his plate on the settee beside him. "Looking after your girlfriend, what does it look like?"  
"Like you fucking spent the night -"

"Well of course I did," Roger replied. "She was drunk".

I face palmed. Roger was not getting Brian's inference, and it would only end badly. "So you thought you'd take advantage of her!?"  
"Brian -"

I was cut off by Brian's sudden action. He  _punched_ Roger, lunging at him and landing on top of him. The two rolled around the floor, swearing and shouting at each other, occasionally throwing punches. It was pitiful to watch - neither of them were fighters.

"Rog!" I exclaimed as he got a right hook to the eye socket. He yelled out in pain. I hurried over to the two men rolling around my living room, deciding that enough was enough. I grabbed Brian's shoulder and tried to pull him off of Roger, but he simply shrugged me off. "Brian!" I yelled, "get off of him!" He was ignoring me, or maybe he just didn't hear me in the midst of the fight. "Brian! If you damage your hand then you won't be able to play!"

"Bri! She's right!" Roger managed to yell out before he took another punch to his eye, though it was the other one this time. "Get off of me!"  
"Brian!" I screamed, trying to sound as hysterical as possible to get his attention.

And it worked. Brian stopped punching Roger and climbed off of him. Brian looked at me. "Are you alright?" With tears in my eyes, I shook my head and bit my lip. Brian turned to Roger. "Well she's your girl, isn't she? Take fucking care of her, then!" And he stormed out of my apartment, slamming the front door behind him.

I looked at Roger who was still on the floor, looking as shocked as I felt. I sat on the sofa once more and my tears just burst out, running down my face in a fast flow. Roger sighed patiently and got up off of the floor and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me. He soothed me, making sure that I was alright and wasn't going to cry anymore before he let go of me.

"Go and get dressed." He ordered.

"Why?" I asked, wiping my nose with the sleeve of my dressing gown.  
"Because we're going out." He replied simply.

"Where?"

"I'll tell you when we're there."

  
I nodded and stood up, heading into my room to go and get dressed.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"We're at your flat," I pointed out.

"Yes." Roger agreed. "And Brian's car isn't here - which means that he isn't."

"Why are we looking for Brian after what he just did to you?" I asked him, trying to sound as unemotional as possible - and failing.

"Because I'm your friend," Roger replied, "which means that I'm important... but Brian is your boyfriend -"

"Is he though?" I asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well the last two days... I don't know if he  _is_ my boyfriend anymore -"  
"Everybody has arguments. Relationships don't end just because you have a few bad days." He paused. "Trust me - I've had my fill."

"Ah yes," I teased him, "I forgot - Brian said that you were a womanizer."  
"I just enjoy living my life, that's all." Roger said as he pulled out onto another road. "Now, if Brian isn't here, then there's one other place that he'll be."  
"And that is?"

"He'll be at his parents' house." Roger paused. "Have you met Ruth and Harold yet?" I nodded. "They're lovely, aren't they?"

I shrugged. "Ruth is. She was really welcoming. Harold's just rude - he doesn't like me much."  
"Ah, nonsense," Roger said in an encouraging tone of voice, taking his eyes off of the road for a moment in order to look at me, "who couldn't like you?"

 

I knocked on Brian's parents' front door and prayed that he was there - neither Roger nor I had spotted his car in the quiet street in Fulham, London. Ruth opened it and immediately pulled me into a hug, "oh!" I exclaimed in surprise at her display of affection.

"Brian is a spoilt boy - always jumping to conclusions," she said by way of greeting when she had pulled away from me my body, though she still kept me at arm's length, a hand on either one of my shoulders. "I'm glad you came through for him."  
"Of course I did," I told her. "I'd do anything for Brian - and we haven't known each other that long -"  
"Oh, I know, dear," Ruth smiled, "he told me the truth."

I smiled back at her. "Yes well... I'm sorry that we lied... and I'm sorry that there's all this trouble for you -"

"It's no trouble at all, Elle," Ruth answered, "I know that you two will be right as rain -"  
Harold appeared beside his wife. He scowled at me. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you were trouble as well."

"Harold!" Ruth scolded. He glared at me once more before skulking off back into the house. "Brian is upstairs in his room, Elle. Why don't you go up to see him?" I nodded and went to walk past Ruth and go into the house, but she stopped me. "And ask Roger to stop staring at us from his car, dear - it's awfully rude."  
I giggled and nodded again, turning to Roger, who was indeed watching us. I waved a hand towards the house and he grinned, getting out of the car and locking it before he walked up the path and followed me into the house, Ruth shutting the door behind us. 

 

I went upstairs, following the heart wrenching sound of sobbing in order for me to find my way to Brian's room. Gently, I knocked on the door. The sobbing stopped for only a moment and then continued again. I bit my lip and slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Bri?" I said quietly as I closed the door behind me quietly. "Brian?"  
"E-Elle?" The sound of his saddened tone was enough to make me want to cry myself. I had said it before - I loved Brian May so much. 

"I'm here," I told him as I walked over to the bed and saw that he was lying under the covers, his head pointing towards the door instead of facing it like the headboard was. "I'll always be here for you... I'm so sorry." Brian opened up his arms and the duvet, and I kicked my shoes off, wriggling into my rightful place in his arms, a small smile on his face.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Elle... I don't know what came over me, I -"

I cut him off with a short, passionate kiss - and I think it said all that it needs to. "You and Rog need to sort it out, Bri." I said to him quietly.

He nodded, "I know. I don't know why I got so jealous all of a sudden... maybe it's because I love you so much."  
"Brian," I said quietly in surprise and adoration, "I love you too. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Good," he replied, "because I want to ask you something."  
"Ask away, Bri." I said sweetly, nuzzling his chest with my nose. We'd been apart for less than a day, but I had missed him so much.

"I wanna know if you'll marry me."  
"Marry you?" I echoed in surprise, nearly falling out of the bed. I would have, if his strong arms hadn't been around me. I had never felt more safe.

"Yeah..." he paused, "you were right - what you said last night... about wasting time... it was true. And I need to show you how much I love you, I -"

"I meant a bunch of flowers or a puppy or something, Brian," I told him quietly, "I don't want you to rush into anything. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to."

"I want to marry you." He stated firmly. "I want to show you how much I love you everyday for the rest of our lives. I want to make love to you whenever we want to. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to buy a house with you. Elizabeth Pratchett, I knew from that first moment in the library that you were the one for me, and that you were the only girl I would ever want. I want to marry  _you_ , Elle. Do you want to marry me? Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

At that point, I was crying buckets of tears and sobbing louder than I ever had before. "Brian," I managed to sob out, "yes. Oh yes! Bri, I love you so much!" I pressed my lips against his and let myself bask in one thought: I was going to be Brian's wife.

There was a soft knock at the door. Brian and I separated and looked at the person standing in the doorway. "Is everything alright then?" Ruth asked sweetly and quietly, as if she didn't want to disturb the calm that had settled in the room.

In unison, Brian and me nodded. "We're getting married!" I told her excitedly.

In happiness, Ruth clapped her hands together and let out a small squeal of delight. "Congratulations, you two!" She left the room and we heard her going down the stairs.

Brian and I looked at each other. "Shall we go and tell Rog?" He asked me quietly.

"You knew he was here?"  
"I knew that he wouldn't leave you alone until everything was alright. I'd do the same for his girl, and I know he'd do the same for mine," he paused, "well, he  _did_." I smiled broadly at him, kissing his lips once more. "Rog is my best friend, so he cares for whoever I do... he also can't resist a pretty face."  
"Nothing happened between me and him, Bri." I told him honestly, not wanting to start this argument again.

"And I believe you, my love." Brian pressed a soft kiss to my lips and slipped a hand under my chin, bringing my eyes up to meet his in the darkness which had now settled over the country. I hadn't realised how long Roger had spent consoling me at my apartment, and how long I had spent in Brian's arms. "My wife."

"Not yet." I teased him, unable to stop myself from smiling.

"As soon as possible."

"I can't wait to be Mrs May." I told him sweetly, quietly and honestly.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"You look beautiful." Roger reassured me for the umpteenth time as I paced back and forth nervously across the floor of my small changing room in the Caxton Hall registry office.

"You said that already." I said absentmindedly.

"I meant it both times."

"Rog, what if he doesn't show up?" I asked, voicing my deepest fear to him.  
"He will." Roger promised me. "Funny enough, I had this exact same conversation with him about an hour ago - he seemed to think that between then and walking down-the-aisle you'd realise that he wasn't good enough for you -" I shot him a glare. Roger held up his hands in self-defense. "His words, not mine."

My face softened at that. Brian and I had been together for two months, and today was our wedding day. We were getting married at a registry office because neither of us could wait months on end to be married... and we couldn't really afford a big wedding.

"How are you feeling?" Roger asked me.

"Nervous. Panicky. Hungry. Sick. Nervous." I bit my lip. "Is it normal to feel like this?"

"I dunno," he replied, "I've never been married."

"You've never been pregnant either, but you seem to know enough about that." I teased.

Roger giggled like a schoolgirl, and it was adorable. I couldn't help but laugh too. Since that day when we'd first met two months ago, Roger and I had been best friends. We confided in each other about everything. Brian had been a little jealous for the first day - which was when he had proposed to me - but now he loved that me and Rog were so close. "Are you going to tell him about that?"

"I will," I assured him, placing a hand on my stomach. "Soon."  
"Yes but you're getting married  _today_. Wouldn't, oh I dunno,  _now_ be a good time to tell him?"

"Rog," I said calmly, "it's you, me, Brian, Freddie and John and John's girlfriend, Veronica, who are going to be there today. You're all my favourite people in the world, and I promise that I will tell him."  
"Yes, but  _when_?"

"At the altar?" I suggested, being genuinely serious.  
"What're you going to do?" Roger asked, "slip it into your vows?"

"Good idea." I grinned. "Quick! Help me change them!"

* * * * *

Brian had written me my own song called  _'39_ , and had even hired a band to play for us inside the small room of the registry office. The wedding was beautiful, really. He was at the altar, smiling at me. Roger walked me down the aisle and handed me off to Brian before going to stand beside his best friend.

"You look beautiful." Brian told me as soon as both of my hands were laced with his. "More so than you do usually, I didn't think it was possible."  
I beamed at him. The man beside us, ordained to carry out our ceremony, cleared our throat. "Shall we begin?"

The ceremony was quick... until Brian and I got to our vows. Brian went first. "Elizabeth, my dear... we've known each other for such a small amount of time, but already I know that you're the one for me. You're beautiful, and brilliant. Bright and beaming and blissful. You're my bride, and I hope that I can always call you that. I love you so much, Elle, I love you more than you'll ever know." He was tearing up - well I was way ahead, having started crying as soon as I'd started to walk down the aisle. I wished my grandad could have been there to walk me down the aisle instead of Roger, though I was grateful to the blonde drummer for having done so. "I can't wait to spend my life with you."

And then it was my turn to say my vow. I took a deep breath. "Brian Harold May... if somebody had told me this time three months ago that I would be standing at the altar with a man who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'd tell them that they were crazy. I can hardly believe that we're here today, and that we stand on the edge of our future  _together_. As a family. The three of us." I took one of his hands and put it on my stomach, and I heard everybody watching; John, Veronica, Freddie and Roger, make an 'aw' sound. "Because it isn't going to be just you and me anymore. Seven months, Bri. Seven months and we'll have our own little one to share our love with. So thank you so much. Thank you for taking care of me since we first met, and up until now. Thank you for taking care of us, your family, forever. We love you."

A quick glance to the people watching told me that Veronica was crying, John was holding her in his arms and Freddie was grinning like a kid on Christmas Day.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." And he did, a hand still on my stomach, and a smile on our lips. I could hardly believe it. I was his  _wife_. I was his forever - not that I hadn't been before today... but now we were official. Legal. Mr and Mrs May with a baby May on the way.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Mrs May?" I could hear from the way that he said my name he was referring to me. I grinned as I opened the door to my husband. He took me into his arms and kissed me passionately. "I love calling you that."  
"And I love hearing it," I told him. "Are we going to the  _Crown and Anchor_ now?" I asked.

Brian nodded. "Roger's got a surprise for you there, apparently."

"A surprise?" I echoed. Brian nodded. "He didn't need to do anything more for me."  
"Yes well," Brian paused, "I know about the surprise too, and actually have a hand in it." He paused again, "they're all on their way there already - I said that we'd take the car."

"You're not going to drink tonight?" I asked him in a confused tone of voice.

"It's our wedding night, my dear."

"I'm pregnant, Brian. I think it's frowned upon to have sex while I'm pregnant." I paused. "Though if you want to do something else then I'm okay with that," I smirked, "if you get what I'm hinting at."  
"I do," he said, "but tonight, I don't want to worship your body. I want to worship  _you_. Maybe we could just watch a film or something?" I nodded.

"That sounds nice."  
"I could plait your hair for you?"

"You know how to plait hair?" I asked in surprise.

"Elle, my love," Brian replied, "my hair is almost as long as your's. You think I got to the ripe old age of twenty-seven without trying to plait my hair at least  _once_?"

I giggled. "Suppose not," I teased. "Shall we go, then?" He nodded and took my hand in his own as we walked towards the car, our wedding outfits being replaced with our reception clothes.

* * * * *

"And this is a little gift for our dearest Elle," Freddie said into the microphone, "the bride of our guitarist, Brian!" Brian held up his hand in greeting to the audience and I cheered, causing Brian to grin on stage and some members of the audience to turn around and look at me. "Elizabeth May," Freddie paused, "welcome to the  _Queen_ family - now it's official... Brian, would you like to say a few words?"

Brian nodded and leant closer to his microphone which was resting in its stand in front of his face. "Elle May, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. I love you. This is your song, and it's called  _'39_."

It was the same song that he had paid the band to play for me earlier, but I loved it even more when  _Queen_ played it. Roger came away from his drums to play the tambourine, and there was the widest smile on Brian's face. I was so lucky to have him in my life - to be married to him.

  
When the performance was over, the band left the stage and came to sit back at the table that they had previously vacated. I smiled, throwing my arms around Roger and Freddie and John and thanking them before I went over to Brian, who was waiting a few feet behind them. "Was it okay?"

"Brian," I said, "nobody has ever written me a song before. Nobody has ever even  _dedicated_ a song to me. Everything you do for me makes my heart flutter - you're the perfect husband, and you've got the rest of your life to keep on proving that to me."  
He grinned. "Can I continue to do so?"

"Of course, my love," I told him, smiling. He put a hand on the small of my back and led me to a chair at our table, sitting down beside me and turning his seat round to face me. Brian reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out an envelope, he held it out to me.

"What's this?" I asked him, taking it slowly.

"A wedding present."

"Brian!" I exclaimed, startling Roger out of his conversation with a girl. He listened intently to our conversation, "you shouldn't have! I thought we said no wedding presents -"

"I really enjoyed your set, by the way," Roger's female friend said, placing a hand on his lap, "think we could maybe go back to your's, later?"  
He waved a hand at her. "Not now, Rachel -"

"Rebecca!" She huffed indignantly, standing up and skulking off. Brian and I exchanged glances with Roger and burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Anyway," Brian said, gesturing to the unopened envelope in my hand, "technically, this present is for the both of us..." I slowly opened the envelope and found two tickets in there. I took one out, reading over it a few times. "I booked us a trip to the south of France - it's not really glamorous, but it's all I could afford -"

I kissed Brian, throwing my entire weight behind me as I landed in his arms. "I love you," I told him happily, "you're perfect - thank you so much."  
"I love you too, my love. And you're welcome - we leave tomorrow morning, the ferry is at nine."

"You two had better go home and get some sleep then!" Roger declared. 

"Rog, it's eight o'clock," Brian said, looking at his watch.

"Don't try and tell me that you two are going to go to sleep as soon as you get in!" He teased, "go home, do  _whatever_ ," he smirked, "and then get some sleep."  
"It's not a terrible idea," I agreed, yawning, "I am  _quite_ tired."  
"Well I still need to plait your hair." Brian reminded me in a tone that implied it was quite an important task for him to complete.

"Brian," I said in a serious tone of voice, "I will not deny you your rights as my husband to plaiting my hair."  
"Good." I grinned. "Because I want to do it forever. When we're old and grey." He paused. "You'll have to fight me off."

"I'd win -"

"Oh yeah, right," he teased. "The poor pregnant lady who wins the heavyweight boxing title against her husband -"

"Well I won't be pregnant forever -"

Brian cut me off with his words which were uttered into my ear. "I quite like the look of you pregnant."

And that was the moment that it was revealed; Brian May had a pregnancy kink... and I was all for it.

 


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up to somebody running their hands through my hair, a hand on my stomach, and kisses on my lips. I smiled. "Good morning, Husband," I breathed out in happiness.

"Good morning, Wife," Brian replied, smiling too. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Well thank you for that, Husband," I replied, "but I think I'm going to throw up right now."

Before he could reply, I had thrown back the covers and had run into the bathroom. I threw up and then sat on the floor by the toilet. Brian, who had been watching with dismay written across his features from the doorway, sat beside me. "How long does it go on for?"

"Morning sickness?" He nodded. "Just the first trimester." I replied. "Three months."  
"Just another month, then?" Brian asked. I nodded. 

"About that." I paused. "What time is it?"

"We have to be on the ferry in five hours -"  
"Why did you wake me up five hours  _early_?" I asked him in disbelief and sadness. I really needed those extra hours of sleep.

"Well it takes between two hours and two-and-a-half hours to drive there, and -"

"And just what were you going to do with the extra three hours?" I asked him.

"I like to be places early -"

"Yeah well I like to sleep," I said.

"Come on, Elle," Brian said in a convincing tone of voice, "you wouldn't want to miss the ferry, right? Isn't it best to be at the port early?"

"I suppose." I agreed quietly.

"You can sleep on the boat." He promised.

"But I want to sleep  _now_ ," I complained like a child. "Bri, can't I sleep now? You could carry me -"

"Darling, as little as you weigh, it's hard for me to carry you - we weigh practically the same, remember?"

"But I'm  _tired_ ," I complained again.

"You can sleep in the car...?" I nodded eagerly and Brian chuckled.

"Okay then," he said, "go and put some comfy clothes on and throw some clothes into a case - we need to get going soon."

* * * * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked Brian as I woke up and looked at him. He nodded.

"We've been on the boat for about ten minutes, actually -"  
"You drove to  _Dover_ with nobody to talk to?"

"Wasn't a big deal," he replied, "I don't mind the silence."

"I'm sorry I slept." I said honestly, biting my lip, "you could have woken me up, y'know."

"You looked so peaceful, my love," Brian answered as he kissed my lips softly. "Are you still tired? I don't mind some more silence - I brought a book to read, actually. It's about zodiacal dust clouds -"  
"I'm not tired," I told him, "but you could tell me about your dust clouds if you'd like to."  
"You wouldn't be interested -"

"I'm an astronomer, remember?"

We had somehow managed to get the next two weeks off of school, both of us claiming to have 'family business' to attend to. "Sometimes I forget," he said, "I graduate this year - don't you?"

I nodded. "December." 

"I'm the same - we could spend more time together, then."

"I'd like that," I told him.

"I was actually thinking of asking you to move in with me," Brian paused, "but then I remembered that I live with Rog, and his... um, shall we call it  _female friends_ can be quite loud sometimes. I don't think it would be the best environment for you and me... and definitley not with the baby."

He looked at my stomach and my heart swelled. Hearing him talk about  _our_ baby was perfect. Adorable. Everything that I had ever wanted. Brian was going to be a good dad, I knew it.

"Well I would love for you to move in with me," I told him honestly, smiling, "but I've only one bedroom - we'd have to move out and find a bigger place."  
"I'm actually two steps ahead of you," he paused, "I found this lovely little house in Belgravia - Grosvenor Crescent, actually. It's got three bedrooms, a rather large kitchen and a living room that is large enough to accommodate a dining table, too."

"You already went to look around?" I asked in surprise.

"Um, I actually already bought it -"  
" _Bought it_!?" I echoed. "Brian, how on Earth did you afford it?!"  
"My parents leant me some money... and I took out a loan at the bank..." he bit his lip, "and the band, um... got signed... and we got a slight advance payment on the album -"

"Brian, it still must have cost you such a large sum!" I told him, though I was extremely grateful for all he had done for me so far and the though that he had put into buying and finding the house.

"Nothing I can't handle," he paused, "besides, the album is projected to do quite well in the market, and we should get a nice tidy sum from that -"  
"Brian..." I trailed off, feeling something stir in the pit of my stomach.  
"You're angry at me?" He asked in an unsure tone of voice. "Is it too much?"

"Not at all," I replied, smiling at him, "I love you so much... but the rocking of the boat is making me feel quite sick, and I think I need to go -"

"Straight over the side," he helped me out of the car very quickly and led me up onto the top deck and over to the side of the ship - I was surprised that I didn't vomit before I got up there.

But as soon as I looked over the side at the water churning below us, I let it all out, and had to hang my head over the side with my eyes closed. I hated travelling by boat because I always was seasick, though I loved the actual experience of it.

When I had recovered enough from my sickness, I said, "my grandad took me and my brother on a trip to the South of France once." I paused. "We went via ferry too. I was seasick the entire time - I don't do very well on boats."  
"Tell me about him?" Brian asked sweetly as he placed a hand on the small of my back and led me over to a chair. 

"My grandad?" Brian nodded and I smiled. "You really want to know?" He nodded again.

"He was important to you, wasn't he?" I nodded. "Then yes, I want to know. I want to know about the man who helped to raise such an amazing woman."  
I smiled at the compliment, looking down at my wedding ring and twisting it round my finger as I began to speak. "Well when I was about fifteen and my brother was ten or eleven, I can't remember which, our grandad took us on holiday to the South of France - I don't remember where, exactly. We stayed in a little chalet on this holiday park, and it was wonderful. We played board games, and told stories and cooked food on an outside fire."

"You were close to your grandad," Brian observed, "tell me more about him."  
"Well," I bit my lip, "he was like a dad to me and Rupert after our dad left and our mum became an alcoholic. He practically raised us from the time I was seven and Rupe was about three. He made us everything that we are today... though it isn't his fault that Rupe is in prison."

"You didn't tell me that your brother was in prison."  
"It's not something that I'm proud of." I answered bitterly. "I actually disowned him when he was convicted."

"I wouldn't have judged you." Brian took my hand in his and offered me an encouraging smile. "Do you want to tell me why he's there?"  
I sighed. "He um... he raped a girl..." I paused, "his own girlfriend, actually - my childhood best friend, Eleanor. She didn't want to tell anyone, but she told me... I got him convicted - I didn't want him out in the world where other vulnerable girls were... if he did it to one, then he could do it to more, right?"

"Elle, I -"

"I don't really want to talk anymore about it, Brian." I said firmly but kindly. 

Brian nodded. "So, um... what was your grandad's name, then?"

"Franklin." I replied. "Franklin Earl Pratchett."

"Well," Brian thought for a second, "maybe if our baby is a boy," he put his free hand on my stomach and smiled. I looked down at his hand and smiled too. I placed my second hand over his and we looked into each other's eyes, unable to believe that we had found each other, and happiness. "We could call him Frankie?

"You'd call your first baby after my grandad?" I asked in surprise, happiness and disbelief.

"Well it's your baby too," Brian paused, "and besides, we'll have more... right?"

"Children?"

He nodded. "We'll have an army of them." I promised.

Brian grinned as if he couldn't imagine anything better. My husband was perfect.

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh!" I exclaimed, glancing eagerly out of the window, a wide smile on my face, "it's beautiful, Brian!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"The view is exquisite!" I declared, gesturing to the small ruins which we had just driven past.

"Mine is even better."

"Your view?" I echoed in surprise, turning to him. "What do you see that I don't?"

"I see you, my love." Brian answered, looking at me as if I were his entire world. I smiled at him and cocked my head, adoration in my eyes.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"And I love you," Brian replied, taking my hand in his and bringing my knuckles to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to them, "more and more everyday. You're my sunshine. The reason I get up in the morning." He paused. "You're the reason I breathe... but don't tell oxygen."  
I giggled. "You're such a nerd, Bri," I teased.

"I was expecting you to say something cute in reply," he paused, pulling up outside a small trailer park. "This is us." He went into the office and quickly returned with some information booklets. "We're staying right by the entertainment complex - is that okay? It's right by the bar. I booked it especially because I thought it would be nice for us to go and have a drink in there, but since you can't drink now -"

"We'll be fine, Bri," I reassured him, "as long as I'm with you, everywhere and anywhere is good enough."

He started the car again and drove us to the chalet which we were staying in. It was called  _Home On The Rocks_ , but it was actually situated on a small piece of grass. It didn't look too modern or comfortable, though I didn't dare say that to Brian. 

Instead, I said, "it's lovely. I bet it's really cosy on the inside."

"It's rather small," Brian furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know if it will be big enough for us -"  
"It's just the two of us for now," I reminded him. "Maybe if we come back in a few years' time then we'll need larger accomodation -"  
"My love," Brian interrupted, "in a few years, I hope that the band will be the biggest in the world - in a few years, I want to take you and our children somewhere nicer. Tenerife, maybe? I studied there a few years ago -"

"Tenerife sounds lovely," I told him honestly. "I've only ever been to France, so it'd be interesting to experience the Spanish culture."

"Hm," Brian agreed, "the Tinerfenhos are usually quite welcoming towards holidaymakers," he paused, "especially the British."

"I look forward to it then," I smiled, getting out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked me as I went to the boot of the car and went to get my bag.

"...Getting my bag?" I answered slowly.

"Let me get it." Brian said as he reached out for it, his fingers closing around mine.

"I'm pregnant, Brian - not disabled."

"I don't want you to strain yourself." He replied.

"I'll be fine," I promised him, tightening my grip on the handles. "Please just let me get my bag."  
"Let me get it." He repeated, looking at me with pleading eyes. "As your husband, I would  _like_ to get your bag."  
"And as your wife," I replied, "I have to be able to hold my own against you - now,  _Brian May_ , I am going to get my bag, and you're going to open the front door."

Brian looked at me, narrowing his eyes. I followed suit. "Oh  _okay_ ," he sighed, " _fine_."

I grinned, watching as he walked towards the front door, the keys to the chalet in his hand. I took my bag from the car, trying to hide the "umph" noise that I made when I realised how heavy it was. Brian turned back and looked at me quizzically. He had definitley heard the sound.

"Want me to get that?" He asked.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "...Yes...?"

He grinned, leaving the key in the door as he came to take the bag from me. "I knew you needed me."  
"You're good for a little more than opening doors, I admit," I said as I followed Brian into the chalet. It stunk of mold, the furnishings were dirty and it was baking hot... but it was our's, and it was perfect.

Brian, however, thought otherwise. "Do you smell mold?" He asked.

I bit my lip, but nodded.

"You can't stay here - it'll be bad for the baby." He decided quickly, bringing the bag back out to the car and putting it into the boot. I followed him. "Get in."

"Where are we going?" I asked, doing as I had been told.

"Back to reception," he replied, "we're not staying in there."

 


	18. Chapter 18

"You know," I said as we strolled along the beach, hand-in-hand, "I didn't know you liked photography."  
Brian shrugged, looking down at the camera which was hanging from his neck. "I suppose it never came up," he replied. "I'm particularly interested in stereoscopy, which is 3D images."  
"How do you do that, then?" I asked him.

"You take two pictures of the thing, each from slightly different angles. You then look at the photos through a special pair of glasses. It should appear 3D theoretically."

"Theoretically?" I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"  
"Well," he paused, looking at a small shop to the side of us, "it's sometimes hard to get the photos because the focus of the picture might change - mind if we go in there?"

I shrugged and let him lead me up the stone stairs and into the shop. It was a clothes shop for children. "Aw, it's adorable!" I exclaimed, looking around. Brian agreed with me, picking up a little dress for a small baby. It was pink and frilly, and looked as though it belonged on a porcelain doll.

"Should we buy something?" He asked quietly.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet -"  
"Let's buy something neutral, then," Brian replied. "We could take pictures on the beach... like a maternity shoot. That would be lovely, wouldn't it?"  
I couldn't help but agree with him. "Find something nice, then." I smiled.

"Don't you want to help pick?"  
"You find a few things that you like, and I'll make the final decision - sound fair?"  
Brian nodded and went to find some items of clothing. I went over to the front desk and smiled at the lady who had been watching us. "I apologise for whatever mess my husband leaves, he's quite excited."  
"You're expecting?" The woman asked. I nodded and put a hand on my stomach.

"Two months," I said. "He wants to do a maternity shoot, and -"

"Elle?!" I looked at Brian, who was holding up a little straw sunhat, "what do you think?"  
"It's lovely!" I told him honestly. He grinned and went back to perusing the shelves.

"Is this your first?" The woman asked. I nodded. "I have two children of my own; Henry and May."  
"May?" I echoed. She nodded and I smiled. "That's our surname, actually. We've only just gotten married."  
"What a coincidence." The woman smiled. "Henry is seven, and May is four. She's starting school very soon and is quite excited."

"How lovely," I replied, "does she like learning, then?"

Brian hurried to my side, two hats in his hand. He put them down on the counter. "Okay, so there's this straw one," he showed me the one that he had done previously, "or there's this cotton one - I think I like the cotton one because I worry about the straw one aggravating the baby's skin -"  
"Bri, we'll get the cotton one." I told him. "This lady was just telling me about her children, actually. Her daughter is called May."

"What a coincidence," Brian smiled, fishing around in the pocket of his shorts for his wallet. "That's our name, too."  
"I said," I replied. "Do you want me to pay?"

"Darling," Brian said, "we're married now - whatever we have, we share. That includes finances."  
I nodded. "Okay." I looked at the woman, "I guess we'll take the cotton one, then."

She rang it up and told us how much it would cost, holding out her hand towards Brian for the money. Brian gave it to her and she smiled at us. "Good luck with your baby. I wish you two the best of luck and a happy life together."  
We thanked her, took the hat and left the shop.

 

We went back down to the beach and sat on the sand by the sea for a little. "Okay," Brian said, taking his camera in one hand and handing me the hat, "put it on your bump. I want to get a picture."  
"Stereo?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Please, yes." He took the photos and smiled, "that should be good. I'll get the photos developed when we get back home, and hopefully they'll come out alright."

"You'll let me see them?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course, my love," Brian replied. "I'll teach you how to take stereo photos if you'd like." I nodded eagerly. "Ok, um... why don't you go stand in the sea and then I'll take another photo?" 

He snapped the photo and placed his camera back down against his chest. Brian just stared at me. After a moment or so, it was a little weird, so I said, "what?"

"Nothing," he said simply, shaking his head but still staring at me.

"Must be something, Bri." I answered. "Have I got ice-cream on my shirt or something?"

It was his shirt, actually. A plain sky-blue one that he'd insisted I wear with my black shorts. It was tucked in, and showed off my small baby bump. I was in love with the way that it looked on me.

"No." He answered. "I just... you're beautiful... and I can't believe that you're all  _mine_." He paused and I walked towards him, splashing sea water against my legs and smiling at his words. "I can't believe that you're my wife - we have a baby coming, and the band is taking off and just everything seems to be going well right now, y'know? I can't believe it."

I put my arms around him and smiled against the inside of his neck where I nuzzled my face. "I love you so much, Brian May. And everything you say or do just confirms that and makes my love grow stronger for you. I am so honoured to be your wife, and I love the idea of being  _your_ 's. I can't wait for our baby to be born - I know that you're going to be an amazing dad, and we'll be a great dad." I paused. "I want our baby to go to school and have their friends jealous of them because they've it so good."  
"Well," Brian smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of my nose, "I think we can make that happen."

He lifted me up into his arms and ran into the sea with me, throwing me into the water. I laughed, tasting the salt water in my mouth. I resurfaced and glared at him. "Okay, okay!" He chuckled, "you can do whatever you want, but  _first_ ," he took his camera in his hands and took it from around his neck, "let me go put this with the rest of our stuff - I don't want to break it."

Brian hurried back to the shore and our discarded belongings before running back, slipping over just in front of me and going under the water momentarily before coming up underneath me. I laughed as he stood up fully. I was sitting on top of his shoulders.

"Bri!" I laughed, "put me down!"  
"Never!" He grinned.  
"What if you drop me!?"  
"I'll always support you!" He promised. "Always carry your weight, my love."  
"A  _Beatles_ inference?" I teased. "Nice."  
"Thought you'd appreciate it," he paused, "they're your favourite band, aren't they?"

"Second." I grinned, taking his hand and climbing off of his shoulders carefully.  
"Oh yeah?" He replied, smirking. "Who's the first?"  
" _Queen_ ," I answered in a tone that implied my answer should have been obvious. "Maybe you've heard of them. Their drummer is  _quite_ good looking -"

He splashed me and I squealed in delight. "Drummer?" He echoed, raising an eyebrow. "I always took you as more of a guitarist's type of girl -"

"Well the guitarist isn't  _too_ terrible looking, I suppose," I teased, being splashed by him again. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "you'll pay for that!"

 


	19. One Week Later

"Your phone's off the hook." We looked up in surprise at Roger, who was standing in the doorway to our bedroom. Brian and I had been too wrapped up in each other's embrace and lips to notice the blonde man standing there.

I gasped, pulling the duvet up to cover my breasts. " _Roger_!" I exclaimed, "what're you doing here?!"  
"Telling you that your phone is off the hook -"  
"No!" I squeaked, "I mean...  _here_... in the apartment...?"  
"Oh," he smiled. "We came over to tell you some news."

"Could it not have waited until, oh I dunno...  _you saw us next_!?" Brian exclaimed.

"Not really, no." Roger answered.

Brian sighed, putting a hand to his face. "Why not, Rog?"  
"Because we leave for tour on Tuesday -"

"Tuesday?" I echoed quietly. Roger nodded. "That's two days from now!"  
"Exactly," he replied. "You weren't even supposed to come into the studio until Thursday, and -"

"We're... going... on tour?" Brian repeated in disbelief and happiness.

"To America!" Roger declared.

I threw my arms around Brian, momentarily forgetting about the sheet covering my bare breasts... though Brian didn't. His hands went to the sheet and held it up against me. "Okay. Rog, you're going to go and make us both a cup of tea. We're going to get dressed, and then we're going to sit down and talk -"

"You don't have enough mugs -"

"For the three of us?" I said. "I think we do, Rog -"

"Actually there's um," he paused, counting on his fingers, "there's you, me, Bri, Fred, Deaky and Cheryl."

"Cheryl?" I said in surprise. "Who's that?"  
"Some girl I met at a bar yesterday," he replied, "she's interested in the music industry so i said she could come along -"

Brian sighed. "Okay, fine. Whatever. Forget the tea. Pour the champagne... but make Elle a glass of juice or something, yeah?" Roger nodded. "We definitley have enough glasses for all of us."

Roger nodded and left the room.

 

"So," Brian said by way of greeting as he walked into our front room. "Tour."

"In America, Darling." Freddie reminded him.

"Wonderful." Brian paused. "John, is Veronica coming with you?"  
"She is." John answered, sipping at his flute of champagne.

"Wonderful," Brian said again, "Elle, pack your bags, Dear. We're going to America!"  
"Brian," I said in a low tone of voice, "I wasn't invited - Veronica was."

"Well if you aren't invited, Dear, then I suppose they'll be one guitarist short, won't they?"

"Brian -"  
"Fred," my husband turned and looked at the singer, cutting him off, "I am not leaving my pregnant wife to go off on tour for however-many months!"

"It's twenty-two dates, Brian." Deaky said. "We'd be back before you even knew it -"  
"No."

"But -"

"Fred!" Brian snapped. " _No_!"

 


	20. Seven Months Later

"Brian," I said as I looked down at the content baby in my arms, "I don't want to call him after my grandad."

Brian looked at me in surprise. He was lying on the hospital bed beside me, an arm around my shoulders and the other in his lap. He too had been looking down at our perfect little boy. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "He should have his own name, don't you think?" Brian didn't reply. "I was thinking of something like Laurence."

"Laurence May?" Brian echoed.

"No," I told him, "that actually doesn't sound very good."

Brian nodded, humming in agreement. "What about Nicholas?" Brian asked. "We could call him Nick or Nicky for short - it's cute, but mature at the same time."

"Nicholas May?" Brian nodded and I smiled. "It sounds perfect," I paused. "But I think that he needs a nickname. Do you think your dad would mind if we named him Harold, too?"

"I don't think he would," he replied, "but I though you said that you wanted him to have his own name?"  
"A middle name is slightly different," I told him, "I think that middle names are supposed to be after a family member."

"Then why don't we call him Franklin?" Brian asked me. "After your grandad -"

"Because my grandad is gone," I told him bluntly, "and I feel like I don't want to jinx anything by naming our son after somebody who is no longer with the living... maybe I'm thinking too much about it, but I don't want to put him at risk and -"

"Whatever you want, my love," Brian interrupted, "but I don't want you to feel like you've been pushed out of his naming."

"Nicholas Harold May sounds perfect," I told him. "When will your parents be here? I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them."

"In twenty minutes or so." Brian answered. We looked at our little boy for a few moments more before Brian asked me, "are you happy?"

"Immensely."  
"You think that you made the right choice?" I looked at him in surprise.

"The right choice? What do you mean?"  
"Do you regret marrying me?"

"Not at all." I told him honestly in a tone that implied my answer should have been obvious. "Do you regret marrying me?"  
"Darling, the only thing that I regret in life is not having married you sooner." I smiled at him. "You're the love of my life."  
"And you are mine, Brian." I told him. "And now we have Nick to brighten our world."

"He is the light of my life." Brian told me. "You two  _are_ my world."

 


End file.
